


06:00:00 of Haizaki Shougo lll

by ReiClien



Series: In Regards to Haizaki Shougo [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiClien/pseuds/ReiClien
Summary: After winning against Seirin, maybe Fukuda Sougou can become champions. Maybe, Shougo can, for once, win against the Generation of Miracles.





	1. Days After Seirin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kolbietheninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolbietheninja/gifts), [Boom143](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boom143/gifts), [dreamtowns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamtowns/gifts), [ReiSapphire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiSapphire/gifts), [MoonlitStarShine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitStarShine/gifts), [Neko0707](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Neko0707).
  * Inspired by [baby, don't forget my name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168064) by [kolbietheninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolbietheninja/pseuds/kolbietheninja). 

> Mistakes ahead! After I wrote this, I went back to edit it but my brain is not cooperating. It told me 'this again?I don't want to go over it! Again!' So as always I'll just go back at it after a week or two.  
Anyone who's golden who wants to edit, please go on.

With the adrenaline from winning, Haizaki cannot sleep. When the clock hits 11, he kicked his duvet and pulled the files about Rakuzan before walking to the library that he found out was down stairs. Thinking about plans will surely be good for his basketball adrenaline.

When he opened the library door, he noticed that it was lit and the electric fireplace was on. Walking inside, he saw some folders on the large couch in front of the fire. There were also papers scattered on the glass table. 

Shrugging, Haizaki flopped on the couch nearest to the heat. Opening the folder, Haizaki proceeded to study and add facts on the paper just like what he did with Seirin. He also took down all the plays that he can remember from his past ‘future’. When he was jotting down possible counter attack he heard the door open. Himura came in.

Shiiiiiit. Haizaki sat frozen. What should he do? He was never alone with the man before! Aside from his father’s introduction, Haizaki didn’t talk to this man ever.

Himura was also shocked but smiled quickly enough. “Can’t sleep?”

Haizaki nodded. The older man placed another pile of papers on the table. “I took home some work; I hope that it’s okay to share your space?”

Uncomfortable, Haizaki shrugged. “It’s your house.”

“Of course that’s not true! It’s your house too. When Yuriha agreed to date me, he told me that I should already consider you as a son. I did. You are my son for a decade now. That’s okay right?” the man looked at him for confirmation with worried eyes.

Looking at the man at that moment, Haizaki can already tell that he’s like his father. Himura is also energetic and as emotional as Yuriha. Might be the reason they dated.

“Sure. I guess…at least that’s what I know. I think this shit works like that. Step-son, I think.”

Himura shook his head. “No, I don’t like that title. You’re my son, period. I don’t like those additional titles that will just make this complicated.”

“Oh, ‘kay.” Haizaki shifted from his sit. The idea was actually quite nice.

Himura smiled. “Let me ask someone to bring up tea and some biscuits.” The man went to one corner and spoke to something attached on the wall.

After that, the man returned and sat in the opposite couch. “Planning the next game? That’s good. We watched your game today, your team’s understanding and defense against the opponent’s play are well thought. I liked the basketball moves but I’m totally amazed with the well-executed tactics. Especially the mind games that your team employed.”

Haizaki looked away when he felt his cheeks flare. It’s just the fire’s heat. Yup.  
Attempting to change the topic, Haizaki asked: “Do you always have this much work?”

“Oh, you can say that but I don’t usually bring them home. This is only today since I’m not going to the office tomorrow.”

“Why?”

Blushing, Himura touched the ring on his finger. “Yuriha and I decided that we should personally check the details for our engagement party.”

Haizaki nodded in understanding. The divorce papers surprisingly went through last week (Haizaki thinks it’s because the people involved are rich). “You are planning to do it 2 days from now right? Mom and Asahi did theirs last week.”

Himura agreed. “Shiori said you asked them to do it early.”

Fumbling, Shougo coughed. “Yeah, they are planning to do it on Sunday during Asahi’s birthday but I asked mom if they can do it earlier. She said it won’t be a problem.”

“It will never be. They have been preparing for so long, making it earlier is a plus.”

“Anyway, you called Asahi by his first name, are you friends or it’s just because of his relation with mom?”

Himura smiled nostalgically. “We are childhood friends. Asahi is business partners with my family for long. I think it started when my great grandfather ventured internationally. The Himura business focuses on technologies, seeing that it can flourish internationally too, my family started working abroad. Shiori and I met when my family decided to come back here when I was 12. From then on, we always meet whenever we can even if I’m constantly going out of the country when I took over the business. About being partners, Asahi mainly focus in Entertainment business and all their equipment comes from Himura. Shiori even constantly ask me ridiculous equipment request. Did I tell you he wants something that can make his actors fly? Ridiculous!”

Haizaki snorted.

“Anyway, will you be able to attend? I know that you will be busy with your game preparation.”

“Nah, I’ll be there. It’s not like it’s wise to practice every hour. That will just make us fatigued.”

Himura smileed brightly. “Thank you. Can I call you Sho-chan too?”

Grimacing, Haizaki hesitantly nodded. “But honestly it’s so lame. Why can’t you just use my name?”

“It’s cuter!”

Haizaki faked gagged.

When their tea arrived they ate and worked quietly. When Haizaki was faced with Akashi’s printed snapshot, he remembered something. “Akashi is a distinguished family in our country right? They are business something too.”

Looking at him Himura nodded. “Yes. Akashi Seijii.”

“What? Seijii? His son is Seijuurou. Talk about obvious.”

“Yes, he was your school mate before right? I heard that Seijii was really ecstatic when the baby came.”

This made Haizaki frown. “Really? That’s weird. He was strict and all serious when interacting with Akashi.” That’s what Haizaki gleaned from what he saw in his past future.

The older man also frowned. “Shiori told me Seijii really loves his son. Also, when I talked with him from the last event we attended, he talks so fondly. He told me Seijuurou was the captain of his basketball team and the president of the student council. He even told me that if I want a good Shoji match, I should play with his son.”

“Is he probably acting when he is talking to you? Maybe a front?”

Himura looked pensive. “If he is that good, I do have an eye about people. That would also mean that Seijii also fooled Shiori. That seems improbable, those two are really close. I am friends with Shiori first but because I was mostly away, Shiori became closer to Seijii. Those two operates mainly in Japan after all. I am not really close with Seijii but we meet constantly in business events.”

Shougo frowned deeper and tried to analyze all he heard. So Akashi’s father loves him? Maybe he is just the type of ‘tough love’ something?

“If you want, we can call Shiori.”  
“Now?”  
“Yes.” Pulling his phone Himura switched it on.  
“Stop! No way! It’s the middle of the night!”  
“So? He will not get angry. Also, I’m sure they are still awake. You are here after all.”  
Realizing what the man was implying, Haizaki acted like he was puking. “I don’t want to hear that!”  
“Huh? Why? I definitely knew you lost your virgin heart in middle school.”  
“It’s because that’s just disgusting! I don’t want to hear all about my mom’s sex life. And shut up, how did you know anyway?” he glared menacingly to the sheepish man.  
“Well, I’m with your father. He always talks about you.”  
“And he is a stalker, yes I know.” Annoyed and embarrassed, Haizaki leaned to his couch. “What other stuff do you know due to my noisy father?”

Drinking tea, Himura stared at the fire, thinking. “You are currently 6’2”, 78 kilograms, you like erotic girls who is easy or in other people’s terms “cheap”. You didn’t have any serious relationship but you slept with almost 20 different girls since middle school, you are part of almost 600 fights that evolved to fist fights. You like video games and hitting on girls, you have basketball ability called Pillage. Your specialty is cheating on test, your best subject is Health and Physical Education. You can be cruel, disrespectful, and dangerous. You constantly mock or ridicule people. You don’t follow rules and social norms. I also know facts about your current school. Right now, you are 10th on your school’s standing because you constantly cheat on tests. You are the basketball ace, you’re not part of any committee. You are quite famous and infamous due to your basketball history.”

“Okay, stop. Fine, let’s just say that you know everything. You know my dick size too, asshole?”  
“Oh, yes, right now it’s—  
“Oh my god! Shut up! It’s sarcasm!”  
Himura laughed because of the explosive reaction.

Haizaki huffed and mentally hit himself for that curse slip up. He didn’t really mean it but he just automatically called Himura ‘asshole’. Tss, he was getting better at reigning those words in especially to those that might take offense but he can’t always control it.

Recovering, Himura glanced at the teen. He did know everything possible about the teen from the reports of the people that they hire to watch over him but right now Shougo is making so much changes that Himura and Yuriha cannot discern what’s true. “Anyway, I actually found something weird about those facts. Maybe you can tell me what’s correct. In your middle school, did you quit the basketball club or were you forced?” Haizaki’s character likes the fame the basketball club gave him; it doesn’t make sense that he quitted.

“Ugh, you ask weird things, Akashi forced me to quit. It was issued more subtly but in the end it was an order and a threat. I kind of deserve it though, with my shit attitude and all. Why?”

“He forced you? He also threatened you?”

“He was already unstable that time, his meaner personality is surfacing and—

Abruptly placing his tea cup on the table, Himura raised his hands. “Wait, wait. Unstable?”

Rubbing his hair, Haizaki realized that his parents didn’t know about the details. “Okay, let me begin from the beginning. Akashi was pushed by his father and later the school to be perfect and always be victorious. The pressure is there. When his mom died, his support was gone while the expectation piled up. This made him begin to break. He developed a second personality that is focused on winning no matter what. It was scary, psycho-ish type. This second mentality took over completely on his last year back in middle school. The personality has god complex—he thinks he is absolute and always correct. He also tried to stab Kagami with scissors. Of course he knows that Kagami can dodge it though. Hey—oi!”

With wide eyes, Haizaki watched in panic as Himura kneeled in front of him before picking him up. “Hey! What the heck?”

Himura just hugged him tighter. “Sho-chan, did he do anything to you? Aside from threatening you?”

“N-no. We didn’t really talk after that. What are you doing? Put me down, I’m heavy.” Himura is taller than him but the man is not really bulky. Haizaki was surprised that the man can even lift him.

“It’s alright. I always carry your father. I’m used to it.” Himura sat with Shougo still on his arms. Looking at those ash eyes, he run his fingers on the teen’s hair. “Sho-chan, I don’t want you to go near him. I know about your childhood. Also, Sho-chan, tell me honestly, are you okay after that?”

The honest concern touched Shougo—not that he will admit it. Clearing his throat, he nodded.   
Still concerned, Himura looked at him more closely. “Are you sure?”

“Yah, I know that they are different. Akashi sometimes scare me of course but it’s not like it’s just me. And, Akashi is different, I call him psycho-ish but he’s not really one. His original personality will still get out sometime in the future. It didn’t trigger me or anything.”

Himura continued to stare at him. “Okay fine! It did a little. It reminded me of Kiruna but as I said I realized they are completely different quickly. Akashi is still sane at least. If we are talking about mental damage or emotional shits, I would say that Kuroko won that. After all, I was away when Akashi became different.”

Sighing, Himura reluctantly nodded. “I think I can understand what’s happening. I will talk to Shiori. He can talk to Seijii.”

“You don’t need to do that. I’m telling you Akashi is pretty fine.”

“No, if Seijii is indeed a good father as I believe, he will want to know. If I find that he is just acting, I will do something. These personalities are serious. If I am the father, I would do anything to help my child deal with it. There are so many scenarios that this could be dealt with but one is for sure, it’s not just normal that suddenly the kid have new cruel personality with god complex.”

Shougo fidgeted. “This will not fuck with you right? You guys are all into business, what if Akashi fuck you with money crap?”

Completely enamored, Himuro kissed the hair that he was stroking. “Don’t worry about us Sho-chan, I can fight Akashi. Also, your mom, Yuriha and Shiori will back you up no matter what. You hold more money and power if compared to Seijii’s son. Our family outranks Akashi family if we are just talking financially. So, don’t worry that Akashi can hurt us. Also, we are business men, we know that making decisions based on nothing but emotions are not productive. But if he ever tries, I will ruin him first.”

“Okay…hey, if Akashi’s dad is really bad, will Akashi be in trouble? What I understand is Akashi’s father wants him to always win. What if the shit happens and Akashi loses?” this always bothered Haizaki, after all Akashi implied that he was only allowed to play basketball if he wins, did his lose from Seirin made his dad mad?

“Well, it can. Don’t worry about that for now. Let’s find out first what’s happening. I’ll tell you if we found out anything, okay?”

“Fine.”

“Anyway, I want you to consider something.”

“What?”

“Don’t get angry or insulted, if you don’t want to I will not insist but please consider seeing a psychologist or someone similar. I cannot really say that you need it, it’s just that Yuriha told me you never went to see one, considering what you experience and how you behaved afterwards, I think it could be a good idea.”

“…and because of my sudden change? Is that what you are thinking?”

Himura sighed. “I admit that’s correct, please don’t think that I am doubting this change. I told you right? I have a good sense when it comes to reading people. I know you are genuine right now.”

Haizaki pondered this. Okay, so if he tries to see this in Himura’s point of view, he can understand. Himura is educated and posh. He is also immersed in western ways. It makes sense that Himura believes that after living with an abusive psycho, Haizaki will benefit from counseling and other shits. It also doesn’t help that Haizaki turn out to be destructive and cruel to the point that he can strangle some stranger blonde woman. Haizaki is okay now though, his death experience and talk with the ‘being’ made him realize things. 

He was ready to deny Himura but when he looked at the man he saw worry painted all over the man’s posture.

“Does mom and dad thinks this too?”

The man nodded before sighing. “When you became violent, we already thought of this but you are ignoring all of us. We knew you will never agree and it might just make you angrier so we didn’t tell you. Also…last week when you came…”

“What? Don’t fuckin just let me guessing.”

Himura hugged him tighter.

“We were scared, Sho-chan.”  
“HUH?! What the fuck?” Haizaki frowned, why were they scared? He was changing! It’s awkward but he was trying to be a better person damn it! It should make them happy!

“We constantly called Anna to check on you that night. Shiori also stayed with Anna with the car ready and all. 

Sho-chan, we thought you are going to commit suicide.”

Speechless, Haizaki let out an involuntary shiver.

“That day, Yuriha noticed that you were sad and subdued. He also noticed that you looked at him like you are trying to memorize the details. We also noticed that you didn’t buy shoes despite buying for your team. The man that we had to watch over you informed us that you looked at your team longingly and with sadness. It really looked like you were going to leave us.” 

Haizaki choked on his own spit when he felt his step father tremble and sniff back tears. “We were honestly so scared. Anna stayed up and watched to make sure you didn’t cut anything or maybe drink something. That’s also the reason why we always ask you to sleep here when Anna informs us that she might be held up because of work. We also have people tailing you wherever you go. Sho-chan, don’t get angry? You won’t leave us, right?”

Breathing a little faster, Haizaki forced his emotions to calm. This is making him cry, he wasn’t even aware that they noticed his actions and respond so strongly. He was never more sure than today that he is loved.

Deciding to fuck it, he threw all his shitty pride and stubbornness out the window. Hugging his stepdad—dad—back, he cried. He cried for all those days when he is so angry and lonely. He cried remembering how scared he was to leave them the second time. He let go of all his emotions that he bottled up when he thought that he won’t see them again.

He didn’t know how or why but his Dad Yuriha eventually joined their crying forms in front of the fire.

When he woke up, Haizaki’s eyes and throat hurt. He also felt thirsty. Additionally, he was sandwiched by his two fathers. Yuriha was stroking his hair while Himura was still holding him. It’s also morning, he needed to go to practice.

Deciding, Haizaki spoke lowly without moving from his position. “I don’t know if it will help but I’m willing to meet a psychologist if you guys want.” If it will ease their minds, Haizaki will do it. “But not after the Winter Cup. About last week…it’s complicated but I—.” licking his dry lips, Shougo plunged. “I—I did mean g-goodbye, it’s kinda complicated though…”

“Shh, it’s okay Shougo. As long as you won’t do it again. Even if it’s so difficult, please don’t give up on us.” Yuriha was already crying at that point. “If you died, I wouldn’t be able to live with it. I can’t.”

Shougo sniffed too. “I won’t, okay? Fuck, stop crying, you are making me cry. My eyes hurt, my throat hurts, I’m thirsty and fuck you don’t make me guilty, you shitty father.” In the end Shougo wailed too. Ugh! His father was so lame.

Their breakfast became brunch, his eyes was swollen but Haizaki felt lighter and happier. Deciding that, no, he wouldn’t endure the barrage of questions that his team mates will ask him once they see his face, Haizaki called his Coach and informed him that he won’t attend the practice for that day.

Sighing, Coach Hoshitani cried. “Nooooo! Please don’t get lazy now! We are against Rakuzan!”

“I am not, really. I’ve sent you some pics of Rakuzan’s analysis and plays along with videos to your mail. Can read my notes, brief the team on it, yah? I’ll explain and answer questions later.”

With muffled noise, the Coach appeared to check his e-mail. “Okay, I have them. When can you come then? Tomorrow you will attend a private family gathering right? Monday then?”

Biting his lip, Haizaki mentally checked his calendar. It won’t work out; they need more time. “The game is Saturday afternoon, right? Any chance we can convince the school to give us a pass in some of our classes?”

The coach hummed, “Come early on Monday. I’ll tell you something that we can do. As for these info you’ve sent, it’s great! I’ll share it to the team. Are you okay? You sound scratchy, are you coming down with something?”

Rolling his eyes, Haizaki wondered if every adult in his life are all damn observant. “No coach, I’ll call you later or something. I need to talk to someone else.”

The coach agreed and dropped the call.

Staring at the phone, Haizaki berated himself for hesitating. Pressing the number that Kuroko used to text him before, he waited for the call to connect.  
“Haizaki-kun?”  
“Yah, it’s me.”  
“Good morning. This surprised me, you never called me before Haizaki-kun.”  
Haizaki snorted, imagining Kuroko’s blank expression while he says ‘surprised’. “Ugh, I need help—err some shit like that.”  
“Oh, how can I help you, Haizaki-kun?”  
“Can you convince your team for at least two practice match before the finals?”  
The line stayed quiet for a while. Worried, Haizaki winced. It was weird, huh?  
“Asking for help from the opponent that you just beaten Haizaki-kun?”  
“Shut up! You did this too with Aomine!”  
“I don’t know about that. Okay, it would be best if you talk to coach.”  
“Wait—  
In the line, he heard Kuroko talk to his coach. Haizaki looked for mercy, he was a little intimidated by the young coach, okay? The girl’s a genius. Geniuses can be scary.

“Hello? It’s Haizaki-kun right? Why do you want practice matches so soon?”  
In the background, Shougo can hear Kagami yelling for a one-on-one and swearing revenge.  
“Well, ugh, we need it?”  
“Are you asking me?”  
“No, we do need it. Something like that.”  
The line was silent again.  
“I’ll give you the right to ask for a favor in the future.” Haizaki tried.  
“Okay. I’m assuming this is for your match next Saturday. When do you want it?”  
“Really—shit, I mean okay. Tuesday and Thursday.”  
“Okay. Come at 4 in the afternoon. Don’t forget about the favor, I’m putting it in paper.”  
After that, the call was disconnected, relieved, Haizaki sagged in his seat.  
His fathers who were eating with him took this in alarm. “What happened?”  
“I don’t know why I’m doing this to myself.”

At noon of the same day, Haizaki was feeling restless. He ducked from the garden where his fathers were discussing the decoration for their engagement party. His muscles were tingling and his fingers were trembling slightly. Closing his eyes, he sighed.

He knew what these meant. He hasn’t been in a fight for how long now? It’s normal that his body is craving the familiar adrenaline and action. Some might not understand or would even get scared but Haizaki fought not just because he was an asshole. His body just simply craved it. It might be because he had been doing it since he was six but the bottom line: he gotta let this energy loose before it affects his emotions.

Letting loose doesn’t mean he needs to go out and fight innocent strangers in the streets, of course not. Haizaki just need to kick and throw some punches. Since he’s in his fathers’ house where there’s an amazing and wide gym, he decided that he will use the punching bag.

After some time, he found a rhythm. Throwing a quick punch followed by a kick on the bag, he leaped forward before performing a back kick. Landing on his feet steadily he exhaled. It wasn’t as good as a real fight with an opponent giving back unknown blows that challenge his fighter instinct but it will do.

“Shougo-kun?”

Looking quickly to the source of the name, Haizaki subtle went in a defense position. No one he knew in the house calls him that. It’s either Sho-chan or Shougo-sama/Haizaki-sama.

Seeing Asahi, Haizaki eased his position. “Hey. I didn’t know you’re here.”

The man smiled. “We came to help with the preparations or at least listen to them.”

Haizaki fiddled with the punching bag. Moving it around as he think of the next thing he needed to do here. He should ask another question right?

The imposing man who excluded power and money beat that out of his hand, thank fuck. “Practicing?”

Haizaki nodded. “I miss it, it’s taking a toll on me after…” he closed his mouth abruptly, he heard his teeth meet roughly. Shit, he wasn’t supposed to say that. This man might take it negatively.

The man didn’t show any reaction. He just stared at him and then the space. “They sent me here to ask you for lunch. They will just nag you until you agree so I think it’s better if we go down before you continue.”

Haizaki agreed. They walked quietly towards the dining room.

“Do want a sparring partner? I am a karate player and right now I have a master level belt. If you are the type of fighter who I think you are, you like it better if you have a thinking opponent.”

Haizaki blinked. ‘This man is odd.’ “You fight?”

The business man nodded. “I’m thinking an hour after lunch. Do you agree?”

“S-sure.” Haizaki stared at the man.   
Asahi noticed this. “That’s difficult to believe?”

Haizaki shaked his head. “I do believe you. You do have the build you just look…” He knotted his brows, pushing himself to ‘communicate’. “The serious business man type, I expected you to be the stern man with no none-sense attitude, ya’know.”

“I understand why you think that. If compared to the others, I might be the ‘stern’ type, I admit that I have that serious attitude but it doesn’t mean that I don’t enjoy laughter and relaxation. Even if I’m stern as you call it, I’m not cold.” Upon saying this the man gave Haizaki his usual small smile.

“Kay.” Haizaki felt a little at ease with the man as he tried to make sense of the words. His other soon-to-be father by extension appears to be more on the serious father side. Shrugging, Haizaki doesn’t really mind. People varies right? He should try to accept them as they come just like how others did to him.

Their fight proved to be exciting. On the first punch that he released, Haizaki accepted that Asahi is stronger than him. This made Shougo totally let go of all his restrains. He delivered blows to his opponent without pulling any stops. He even pillaged some of the amazing moves that Asahi used. As the fight goes longer, Haizaki found out that the man also has background in other styles of martial arts. Perfect.  
More than an hour later, they did the traditional bowing to signal the end of their fight. Haizaki can feel that his muscles were sore and some of his skin where he received good hits are starting to bloom. He felt completely happy though. He felt light and free. The last time he felt this was on the day Nijimura stepped down as their captain. Shaking the memory, Haizaki grinned at his future father.

“That’s hella good.”

The man nodded but he looked busy assessing his bruises. “Do they feel numb? We might need a doctor just to be safe. You made me push the level a step higher than I am comfortable with.”

Haizaki rolled his eyes. “No.” Another worry wart. “Next time, I’ll get better then I want you to get serious.”

The man observed him more. “Okay, I have a paste ready. I’ll help you apply it after you shower.” Smiling, the man continued. “You’re great. This also answered my questions about your Pillage.” The man gestured for them to do their cool down exercises.

Following the man’s example, Haizaki bended his left knee. “Oh? What did you get?”

“One, you can memorize any move at first glance, that’s amazing. Two, you can Pillage the said moves in any field—not just basketball. That’s also really great. I cannot get the complete logic; you can alter my memory with just Pillaging it once? That’s the greatest of all.”

Haizaki snorted at the words. Bending, he touched his toes.

“Does it apply on none physical aspects? Like maybe in your school works?”  
“Ha? What do you mean?”  
“Can you memorize and copy a drawing or equation at first glance?”  
“If I exert effort, why not? I work best with things I can copy with my body though.”  
“Oh, you are a Kinetic learner, perhaps.”

Haizaki didn’t probe more. He doesn’t want a discussion about heavy stuffs, no thanks. 

When they were already done with their exercises and were getting ready for bath, Asahi stopped him again. “Shougo-kun? You are the blunt type of person right?”

Warily, Haizaki nodded.

“If it’s possible, can you call me Father or anything similar when I legally marry your mother? Or maybe Asahi-san or with my first name; Shiori-san? My family are just stricter about these things so I grew up having the same values. I respect your opinion and practices but about this I insist that you respect mine. Please understand though, I’m not saying that I’ll get mad or I’ll love you less if you don’t.”

Haizaki nodded easily and he decided that he likes the man. He told him straight what he wanted. In the future, Haizaki was sure they will work great together.

Asahi Rei looked at his new son in a new light. After a jiffy, he smiled as he entered the bathroom. So his son is like this? The teen is a fine man.

The party the following morning was kept private. Only family and close friends were invited to witness the engagement.  
“Why though? Don’t you have business partners and such?” Haizaki asked them when they were already on their sits.

“Yes. We have a lot between the two of us and we are expected to invite them on the wedding. So we decided to keep at least this event more private.” Yuriha answered. “Anna, how about you and Asahi-san?”

The couple in question nodded. “We will also invite our business associates. It’s the norm and we don’t really mind the people. It feels happier with a crowd even if some of those doesn’t really care about our private life.”

“It’s because these two are dramatics.” Shougo rolled his eyes.  
“It’s romantic.” Himura amended.  
“It’s the same.”  
“Of course not!”  
“It’s the same.”  
“Of course not!”  
“It’s the same.”  
“Of course not!”

“Rei, don’t pick a fight with a kid.” Asahi advised his childhood friend. 

Himura glared. “I am not!”

“You are.” 

Smug, Shougo smirked at his step dad who he suddenly got closer with. Even Shougo was still confused with how much he trusts the man already. Usually he doesn’t let people easily.

“Don’t fight with Sho-chan, Rei. You will just lose. People take his side.” Yuriha informed his fiancé with mirth, remembering the past.

Shougo did too. Still feeling the warm emotions he had from yesterday he was more talkative. “Oh, remember when Kiruna took my side when I ruined your carpet with jelly? Or when mom totally ignored it when I knotted your ties together?”

Instead of laughing it off like Shougo expected, Anna and Yuriha looked at him with shock and wariness.   
“What?”  
“You can remember those?”

Closing his eyes and utterly done with himself, Shougo was tempted to bang his head on the table. (Why is he stupid like this?) Cornered, he just nodded. It’s not like he can tell them he returned from the dead where he had marathon of his own life movie.

“How…” 

Totally uncomfortable, Shougo grasped any reason he could give. “Well, ya’know, I can process moves by seeing them, my brain just work shit like that?”

This idea seemed to horrify the two. “You have vivid memory of all that happened to you?”

Realizing where his parent’s minds were on, Haizaki felt bad. As he wasn’t equipped with the ability to reassure people he just used his past normal reaction to everything new. Anger. “If you decide to get mushy and rain on your own parade, I swear to whoever you find holy I will…uhh, do something to you guys!” then he glared at them hard. This broke the tension. His new extended family laughed and the conversation went to happier topics.


	2. Fukuda Sogo Academy Basketball Team Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haizaki and his team practices for the finals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third cut. Again, I’m really sorry for those that doesn’t agree and angry about this turn of events. I just really love Haizaki. Have you seen how sad he is when he was lying after he got punched? ☺ When he tried to throw away his shoes for the second time, it was heart breaking. In the game, when he said “I decided to take the title of GOM from one of you” it translated to my brain as him wanting to be part of the GOM family again. I got to make it happen. I want to make him happy here!
> 
> Anyway, if you guys are reading the comments then you knew my plan of editing the first chapters that was posted in Part ll. Nope! I didn’t, aside from the formatting and little nicks I didn’t do much editing. This is because it’s hard to correct my mistakes now that it’s written (I said that I’ll correct the tenses since I’ve committed the common mistakes of first time writers according to google but it’s difficult.) So if you can point out my mistakes on the comment section then I’ll edit it or if you guys can help edit then I’ll gladly send you the files of this story. Until then, sorry but you will need to bear with my current ability. If I Find the time (and money) I’ll try to study about writing with outside help, then I can go back and edit this. For now: onwards with the plot!

“Ugh! Damn it!”

“It’s a Void, Shou.” Song called from the sides.

Kasumi nodded to his friend tiredly. Glancing at Shougo who was in front of him he winced when he saw that the man was starting to sweat. “Maybe Sam should switch with me? He is getting this better.”

“No, you are the right person for this. You are taller and you can reach higher. Even if Sam can notice what will Mibuchi use, if he can’t reach the ball to block it’s useless. Calm down, it hasn’t been long since we started, it’s just normal as fuck that you are having difficulty. So, look again. You will be up with Mibuchi in our final game. Mibuchi’s strength is shooting. He has 3 unique shooting moves. The Earth, Heaven and Void. If it’s Earth he leans forward, if it’s Heaven he steps back while he straight jumps when it’s Void. Be careful, if your read’s it wrong or if you react slowly Mibuchi can easily make it look like you are pushing. It’s great when I’m doing it to others but it will suck if it happens to us.”

The other players who were watching them agreed. “Man, those Uncrowned Kings are pain.”

Haizaki snorted but did not disagree. “Kairo should join here. Uh, shit—san?”

The other 3rd year who was one of the back-ups laughed. “You don’t need to try Keigo for me Kouhai, you might break something. You using my last name instead of my first is enough. I don’t even mind if you use my given name.”

Annoyed and red faced, Haizaki kicked the man who luckily dodged. “Asshole, you will also fuckin learn with Kasumi.”

Kairo smiled as he nodded. “Is this part of your goal to make us look better to scouts?”

Haizaki frowned as he toyed with the ball in his hand. Rolling it, he made it leap to his other hand. “Not really…” of course that’s one too but the other main reason is because of what he saw that happened with Kouki. The Kings and Akashi’s presence can accordingly sap energies from their opponents more than normal. If that happens to his fellow starters, it’s nice to have back-ups who can still go against Rakuzan as effectively. “We’ll need back-ups more than normal for our next game.”

The coach agreed. “Rakuzan is strong. We might even need more. Leaving that aside, it’s a good idea to have the back-ups learn along with their starter counter parts. Kasumi and Kairo, work with memorizing what you heard. For now, Haizaki, show them the other Uncrowned Kings moves.”

“Yah. Next is Hayama. For him, we will go with Kazuhiro?” the coach confirmed this. “Gotcha, Kazuhiro and Usami.”

The two people mentioned groaned.

Haizaki smirked. “Well you can have the red midget if you want.” The two instantly protested. “Thought so. About Hayama, his specialty is dribbling.” Trying to copy it based on his memory, Haizaki was glad that he can do it. At least the Kings were still not Miracle level. The loud dribbling echoed on the gym. It got more powerful and louder as Haizaki added fingers. “That’s five fingers.”

“Oh my god.”

Letting the two absorb that and shake off their shock, Shougo looked at Ishida. “You will be up with the center.”

“What should I expect? What’s his move? There’s nothing on the analysis you sent us.”

“It’s because it’s all Muscle.”

“I don’t think I follow.”

“It’s muscle dunk, muscle rebound, muscle jump and whatever muscle.”

This made the players snicker. “Muscle run?”

“All those shits. The point is he is strong and heavy. Like a rock.”

Ishida frowned. “I did notice that on the videos. I don’t think I can fight him. He is heavier than me and have more power.”

“Hey, Hideki Ishida, are you giving up?” Kazuhiro glared at his friend.

Ishida glared back. “Of course not! I’m just being realistic!”

Coach Hoshitani pulled the two apart. “Don’t start fighting now. Haizaki, continue.”

“Acknowledging the strength of your opponent is good too. Leave the mocking and denial to me. Shitholes.”

Kazahiro raised his hands. “Yes sir.”

Ishida laughed.

“I don’t know how to match him actually. I think Kiyoshi can do it but he is also a King so that’s kind of normal.”

Coach Hoshitani suggested speed and agility moves in order to work around all those power. Haizaki agreed. “That may work, we will also try to shoot outside and avoid center showdowns.”

Writing something on his clipboard, Coach Hoshitani approved. “Next, this Mayuzumi guy.”

The players recognized the name. “The other invisible guy?”

“Yes. We met him last week during Haizaki’s mom’s engagement party in preparation for Kuroko. Haizaki dragged us there to meet him and get use to his presence since Mayuzumi is too similar to Kuroko.” The coach added.

“Worked nicely too. It helped us a lot when we met the counterpart.” Ishida commented. “That party was great too.”

“I felt so awkward with those posh!” one of the first years exclaimed followed by his friends.

“It worked.” Haizaki shruged. “It will also work for Saturday, also we will go to Seirin tomorrow. Get use to Kuroko again. It’s one of the best way to counter attack misdirection.”

“Also, we already posted the video and stills about Mayuzumi. We will make him famous and noticeable by Saturday.” The three first year managers informed the team. They received smiles and thumb ups.

“We will plan more about Mayuzumi when we get to refining our plays. To the finale, Akashi.”

The players shivered and grimaced. “Haizaki will face him right?”

“Fuck you all, why do you need to push that devil to me?!”

“Who will do it? We don’t want to!”

Still kind of annoyed (for no valid reason), Haizaki prepared to leave the school when Coach Hoshitani called him for a quick talk.  
“About the extra time that you are asking before.”  
“Yeah? Did the director agree?”  
“I haven’t talk to him yet. It would be better if you talk to him.”  
“Why?! Why do you always leave this shitty work for me?!”  
Waving his hand to quell the rage from the ace, the coach explained, “Right now, you are the golden boy of our school. This is the first time that this Academy got qualified for the nationals. I could go myself but you will have more pull. Ask him to give us the whole week off.”  
Eyes bulging, Haizaki stared at the insane man. “Just do it.” Hoshitani insisted.

Honest to god, Haizaki did it. He marched to the director’s office like a man condemned but totally defiant. Entering the office, Haizaki faced the stern looking man. Five minutes later, he went out confused.   
The coach who was waiting outside asked how it went.  
“He agreed. Damn, what the fuck? He said that the teachers are ready to provide modules and remedial classes after the Winter Cup.”  
Smiling smugly, Coach Hoshitani declared. “I called it.”

About to go to sleep, Haizaki felt an uneasy buzz. “Those shits…” reaching for his phone, Haizaki pressed the call button.

When the line connected, his veins ticked when he heard the sound of basketball coming in contact to the floor.

“Shitty senpais! What the fuck? Coach said to go home! You are still practicing aren’t you?”

“Haha, we just want to practice more the moves that you and coach showed us and specially the planned plays.”

“Are you stupid? You guys are stupid! Your body needs rest! God, basketball nuts like you angers me!”

“Ma, ma.” Captain Ishida tries to placate the ranting teen. “We are not running or tiring our self. It’s more about hands and familiarizing ourselves with the details. We are not getting tired.”

“That’s the same! Haven’t you heard of mentally tired?”

“It’s just that we…we are slow at this; we need to practice it really long in order to make it work—

“That’s the reason we asked for time from the school! Right now, you need to go home, eat food, talk to your family to give your brain a break about basketball and then sleep!”

“Ahahaha—

“Don’t fuckin laugh at this! Take those stubborn friends of yours and go home! Didn’t you hear how stupid overwork and overthinking? And fuck you, your brains process when you sleep! Your memory will thrive if you go fuckin sleep!”

“Ah. Yes, your right. We will.”

“I don’t hear bags packing.”

Ishida laughed loudly. “We will, we will. I promise.”

Pouting—in the dark of course! —Haizaki glared at his ceiling. “Fine. Ass.”

Ishida was quite for a moment. “Okay. Hey, Haizaki?”

“What? I want to sleep now, unlike you, I like my sleep.”

“Yeah, just another thing. Thanks kouhai. Good night then, see you tomorrow.”

Looking at the black screen dumbly, Haizaki frowned. What happened?

Song laughed at his expression.

“If you are not with me, you will do something stupid like that too, won’t you?”

The older man didn’t deem the question worth answering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to separate these remaining chapters and put another part because I want to gift these to more people who encouraged me! [ Reason why I ‘gifted’ this to many people.] I cannot really think of any way to thank them—since I don’t even know them personally—so I just did this. Thanks to you guys/gals!


	3. Fukuda Sougo and Seirin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events before the final match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are backflips allowed in basketball? 
> 
> 🌷🌷🌷I also 'gift' this to the guests who gave me 💚💚💚, I just can't name you.
> 
> So backflips anyone?

Seirin stared as Fukuda Sogo entered their basketball gym. The players were in casual playing clothes and respectful as they said the usual “sorry of the intrusion”. The coach of Fukuda and their younger coach spoke quietly on the side.

“Oi Haizaki! Let’s have one-on-one!” Kagami called. The ash teen looked at him with amusement mixed with exasperation.

“You have nothing but basketball in your head. Basketball nut.”

Kagami frowned. “What else am I supposed to think of?” He asked genuinely confused.

Haizaki sighed while the other players behind him smiled to the young red head fondly. 

Captain Hyuuga lightly smacked his ace’s head before he walked toward Haizaki. “First year, let’s do that shoot again.” Without explanation needed, Haizaki knew what the 2nd year was pertaining. 

“About that, you should probably ask Kasumi and Kairo. That move was actually a copy of Mibuchi Reo’s shoot, something that Kasumi has been learning for a while now.” Haizaki explained.

Kasumi smiled a little uncertainly when Hyuuga transferred his gaze to him. One of the reason why they asked for practice match was to have stronger people as opponent so this shouldn’t spook him but that doesn’t change the fact that Seirin was their opponent not even 3 days ago. An opponent that they won against, talk about AWKWARD. Hyuuga didn’t care about all that apparently. He quickly walked towards him and put a ball in his hands. “Do it. I’ll definitely not lose again.”

“And he smacked me! That’s the same!” Kagami complained. The captain heard this. With a shout of ‘shut up first year!’ the 2nd year focused solely on Kasumi’s explanation of the 3 different shoots.

The other starters of Fukuda also went to the other Seirin players to ask for practice or just to ask them to help with their plays. 

Song Sam walked towards Kuroko. “Good afternoon, Kuroko-kun. Do you mind answering my questions about observation?”

“Good afternoon, Song-senpai. No, I won’t mind. What are your questions?”

After just a minute Haizaki and Kagami were left alone. “One-on-one?” Kagami grinned at the question. “Sure!”

After ten minutes of fast paced one-on-one, Kagami and Haizaki stood on the side to take a rest. The other players were still playing on the court. 

Kagami counted the Fukuda players, “Eight then you, so only 9. You guys didn’t bring the others?”

Haizaki shrugged. “No, they asked to be left this time. Since most of them are not playing, we agreed.”

“Why? I know that you have the third year bench but won’t you be needing them as soon as Inter high starts next year?”

Haizaki glanced at Kagami in realization. “Oh, you didn’t hear about what happed back in middle school?”

“About the Generation of Miracles? We heard, Kuroko told us after our match against you guys. Why?”

“That’s kind of related. We currently have 8 seniors and 7 first years including me. The 3 first years works as our managers. Two out of them don’t have any experience in basketball so they prefer the managerial position. They love the team but they don’t thrive on the court atmosphere. The other manager and the remaining 3 first years are from the same middle school team.”

“So they play? That’s good then. I want to have a good revenge match against Fukuda next year.” Kagami declared with blazing eyes.

Haizaki shook his head. “I don’t think our team will be ready to play in the inter high unless we’ll have 4 serious new players that will apply.”

“Huh? You are confusing! You said the other 4 first year plays.”

Haizaki exhaled. “I said they are from the same middle high basketball team. They used to play competitively. Not anymore.”

Kagami frowned, having a bad feeling about this. “Why?”

“I think you are getting the idea. Yeah, they are one of the team that was crushed by Teiko. Of course, normally a defeat won’t make them quit but the GOM during their third year didn’t just crush their opponents, they broke their spirits.”

“But they applied for your team right? That means they are not out of it completely.”

“They are starting to recover; you can say that but not to the point that they want to play again in the inter high. Ugh! I’m not good with this shit but I think they have trauma? Joining the team is their first step in recovering their love of the sport. About when will they be ready to step in the court to play against the GOM again, I don’t know. They told me that they are sure that will not be on the next inter high. According to coach it might not also be on the next Winter high. For now, those 4 just want to play basketball just for fun. Like hell will we push them to play differently—that will just worsen the situation.”

Kagami nodded. Haizaki gave him a grin, he knew that Kagami has a heart of gold so he didn’t even think for a second that the teen will respond differently. 

“I heard about what Akashi and the others did from Kuroko, I didn’t think about what might be the long term effect on the other teams. This sucks huh?” Kagami admitted which Haizaki agreed of.

The both shrieked when they heard a voice behind them. “Haizaki-kun, can we talk privately?” Kuroko asked with unreadable eyes.

Haizaki winced and looked at Kagami for help. Kagami looked back in panic before he shook his hands. Also lost on the situation.

Defeated, Haizaki gestured for Kuroko to walk with him. They both quietly walked outside the gym. “You are listening to our talk.” Haizaki didn’t need any confirmation. “I really hope that whatever you are going to say isn’t related to the lines of it’s your fault or something.”

“But it’s my—

“Shut it. You were not even on the court most of the games during the last year. You cannot say that it’s your fault if you aren’t even present.”

“They are my team. My friends.”

Haizaki dropped on the bench beside a vending machine. He exhaled roughly. “What happened in middle school was partly because of the school’s principle of ever victorious and the inability of the authorities to control the miracles. It’s of course also due to each and every one that did those bullshits. You didn’t do anything. For me it’s clearly not your fault. I don’t really know what’s exactly correct and wrong but I know that at least. You guys were young and already prodigies. The school found this and kind of used you six to realize their dream of victories. It was supposed to be impossible, but because it’s you guys, the 100 Victories 100 Games was achieved. Then, when you guys began to feel the effect, the school didn’t even do anything. I don’t know if they are just stupid but it’s too obvious to me even back then that the Miracles are breaking. 

Nah, anyway that’s done and everything. My point is, Kuroko you bastard, if you follow that thinking, then don’t ever think that you are alone to blame. Almost everyone has a part of the cake. Don’t ever say that it’s all because of you.”

Kuroko slowly sat beside him too. “I saw what’s happening. It started with Aomine-kun. I knew but I didn’t even talk to him because I don’t know what to say. Instead of doing something, I left my friend. I was horrible. If I tried harder, it wouldn’t have been like that.”

Haizaki was seriously tempted to just punch the smaller man and be done with it but he remembered how the ‘being’ was so patient with him when he was the one being difficult.  
“Kuroko. You were barely fifteen. You, just like them, were young, battling with your own problems, inexperienced about those shits. You could have tried to do something, sure. We could stay here and jot notes if you want. And then after that, we will ask, would those make a difference? After that, next question; will that change the general outcome?”

“Even though, I should have tried.”

Haizaki looked at the sky, asking for patience. “Okay fine, but you were not able to—

“I could have done something. I just didn’t.”

“Shut up! You were not able to! The head coach was supposed to be better and still he wasn’t able to think better! At least for you, you tried at the beginning but Aomine didn’t hold on till the end. We are fuckin sticking with ‘you weren’t able to’. Fuck! So, you were not able to do anything to correct Aomine’s broken basketball spirit back then. However, now, after failing, you finally gave Aomine the challenge that you promised him before. Aomine is okay now. There’s Kagami. Honestly though, can’t the adult back then just told Aomine that there’s real challenge after he grew up? Like y’know in the NBA or something?”

Kuroko stayed silent.

“Anyway, have you talked with Aomine about what you felt? He is okay now. After all you’ve done, you deserve at least an apology in my opinion. Aomine said some harsh things way back. Also, closure might work for you’re stupid ‘it’s my fault’ reflex…you also want to bring back your past friendship with him, right?”

Kuroko’s hands tightened. “I haven’t finish my goal.”

“Akashi?”

The blue teen nodded.

“Do you know about Akashi’s history?”

Kuroko looked at him. “What do you mean Haizaki-kun?”

“Family history?”

“No. I know bits like how wealthy his family is, about his horse but other than that, no I haven’t.”

“Eh? Nah, I know that you at least know about his father. Akashi Seijii is a wealthy man. He pushed his son to be perfect. When Akashi is still a toddler with snotty nose, stupid—

“Please stop that.”

“Fine. Sweet child, he has his mom there to alleviate the stress. She also pushed him to have fun; she introduced to him basketball. She died early though but the expectations and pressure didn’t. You know what followed. Akashi found you guys and you made him happy. Blah blah blah shit happens started by Aomine and finished by Murasakibara. That name is too long by the way. Akashi despite curious about defeat, fears it. He fears it because he thinks that everything he has in victory will crumble once he lost. As I understand it, what he is thinking that he gained by being victorious is his Father’s approval and the friendship that he shares with you 5. Hahha, funny that in the end, his other personality who doesn’t know compassion, love or friendship trampled all over those he held on so deeply.” He stood from his sit. “C’mon, lets head back. I’m not really good at this.”

Kuroko hid a smile. “It might be scattered and difficult to understand but it helped me. Thank you Haizaki-kun. I’ll think about it.”

Haizaki snorted. “Fuck you. You are a hella scary blunt smurf sometimes. So, how’s Seirin?”

“They are great. I love playing with them.”

“Good. You guys are strong.”

“Thank you. Fukuda Sogo is strong too. I’m glad that in the end you didn’t quit basketball Haizaki-kun.”

“Yah, don’t get mushy now.”

“Why didn’t you say before that you didn’t quit but instead Akashi-kun asked you to?”

“Pride.”

“Ah, I understand. About the last game, may I know about how did you defeat misdirection?”

Haizaki laughed uncomfortably. “It was actually because I cheated. Well, first is by making you well known. If you get a little famous then misdirection won’t work well since you cannot ‘disappear’. Same idea as an actor cannot blend in with the masses since everyone knows and notices him. Second, I asked my mom to move her engagement party a little early. It was supposed to be next Sunday but it was moved last week. This is because I found out that my mom is distantly related to Mayuzumi Chihiro. Mayuzumi is currently the 5th man of Rakuzan. He is like you. Low presence. Akashi calls him the new model."

Kuroko's eye shadowed. "Oh." was his monotone reply.

"My team and I spent the day getting use to his nonexistence presence. Those two combined together made spotting you easier for us."

Kuroko smiled. "It caught me off guard."

"Errrr. That's the point. I know you'll do something miraculous again to get back if you know. Turns out I’m right, we are damn lucky it happened late in the game."

"Will it work to Mayuzumi-san too?"

"Hopefully. I think it will. Also, his version works best if it's against you. Mayuzumi has higher spec than you so it made his 'shadow' brighter. In my eyes, you are still the better shadow. If it works for you, for fucking sure it will work for that guy. Actually, hey, think about it."

Kuroko looked at him oddly. "What is it?"

"Akashi suddenly has a guy like you that he doesn't use in usual games. A guy who use misdirection like you, who is kind off better than you in terms of foundations and who can definitely match you." Haizaki suddenly laughed. 

Kuroko looked pensive before his eyes slightly widened. "He expects me to win."

Haizaki laughed again. Despite of Akashi's talks about being surprised seeing Kuroko on top, Akashi actually thought it possible.

"You are laughing too much, Haizaki-kun."

When they returned inside the gym, it's to see the players sat in a circle. The Fukuda players were laughing hard while the other team look at Shougo darkly.

"What?" Haizaki glared at his teammates, certain that they did something.

"Haizaki-kun, you shouldn't! " Furihata nervously told him. Kind of angry? Disappointed?

"What?"

"That's just wrong." Kagami looked at the ash teen with disapproval.

"What?!"

"You shouldn't have sex this early." Kiyoshi added in his annoying brotherly voice.

"What the fuck?!"

With much laughter that made his words barely audible, Ishida explained. "Th-they ask-asked ussss w-hattts our plan a-agains-t Aaah-kkashi. Kaz-mi answered 'ah-parently t-tttoh have sex wth S-aamh'. Ifts funny!"

His temples ticked. He glared. "Fuck you all! It's completely not funny dipshit!" He kicked the laughing man with no remorse. Looking for the real culprit, he kicked Kazumi too.

He glared harder. "I am not sleeping with Song!" He shouted indignantly.

The man, Song glared back.

Finally calmed, Kasumi explained. "It's for a move against Akashi. It's born from the idea that if Akashi can predict the future, we should also have one. We don't have anyone who has emperor eyes though so Haizaki suggested Quasi-Emperor Eye. It's a glorified double team. To put it simply, Sam predicts Haizaki's move since it's easier and more possible than outright predicting the future. So coach suggested they stick together so that Song can observe Haizaki better. They even live together yesterday. You get the idea."

Kuroko nodded in understanding. "I actually played around the same idea."

"It might work since Sam here is obsess with Haizaki for 3 years now." Kasumi added, "Sam is also the quickest in our team next to Haizaki so it's the best shot. Did I tell you Sam has been obsessed? Like 'I want to everything about him obsession so that I could stare at him'—

Song finally kicked his best friend to stop him from talking. The man who was sent to the floor just laughed.

Haizaki was noticeably trying to escape the conversation.

The coach finally joined in. "We're kind of afraid that Song here might end up with permanent blue balls and will just get distracted. However just this morning, Song declared he does not want to marry Haizaki already."

Song glared. He huffed as he crossed his arms. "He doesn't like vegetables, he puts sweetened milk in his tea, he plays a lot of video games, he eats in his bed, he has an ongoing curse match with his brother—

Haizaki had enough. "Shut up! It's our house! I get to do what I want!"

"You tried to flush the golden fishes!"

"So? They are mocking me!"

"Please just ignore them. They are like this since morning."

When the daylight completely retreated, team Fukuda Sogo bowed in thanks to Seirin High before they returned to the car. Comfortable inside, the players looked at Haizaki.  
"What?"  
"Thanks for this ride."  
"Sure. It's not like it's really my car so."

When the last of his team mates were safely escorted, Haizaki faced the driver.  
"Hey, can you drive me somewhere first before we go back home?"  
The man nodded. “Where to, Haizaki-sama?”  
“Here.” He showed the address.

Aomine didn’t expect to see Haizaki in their doorstep late in the night.  
“What the fuck Haizaki? It’s already 9!”  
“So? I need to tell you something.”  
“What?”  
“Kuroko did all stunts for you and those other rainbows. He still blames himself for what happened in middle school. For someone who used to be his friend, you should know this. Talk to him. That’s all.” Haizaki walked away like he didn’t just drop all those mini bombs to Aomine.  
“Oi, wait! Haizaki!”  
“What? Damn it, both of you are stupid shits! What’s so difficult about what I said?”  
“It’s not that simple!”  
“What’s not simple? Just tell him you fuck up and it’s not his fault. You apologize then make up.”  
“Fuck. It’s not just like that.” Aomine tiredly sighed.  
Annoyed, Haizaki leaned to Aomine’s space. “Look, I don’t really care about you Generation of Rainbows but I kind of owe Kuroko. So listen up, Kuroko did all shits in order to help you. This shit is nothing compared to that.”

Fukuda Sogo continued to practice hard for the next days. They planned, sweated more as they completed task in order to raise their specs as high as possible with the short time that they have, they studied recorded matches together and even simulated some plays. Even so, no one complained.

“Kazuhiro.”

The senior faced Haizaki who was looking at him intently. “Yeah? What is it?”

“Want to learn a drive? I’m not sure if the time is enough but I thought it will be nice if you have one. It might also help you against bastard Hayama.”

Kazuhiro raised an eyebrow before he smirked. “A drive? Sure, do you even need to ask?”

“Hm, ‘kay. Anyway, why are you bald? You kind of look like Voldemort especially when you smirk like that.”

“God, Haizaki, you shit. Kill the excitement why don’t you.”

The day before the match Haizaki cannot sleep. His heart was beating hard and his thoughts refused to shut up. Annoyed and kind of worried that he won’t be on top form for tomorrow, he decided to walk for a while.

Walking out from his room, he decided to pass time outside the Himura House. He hesitated though when he walked past his fathers room. Tentatively, he knocked a little.

There was a soft “Come in” and Haizaki realized how stupid the move was. Why did he disturb them again? What will he say? What does he need from them anyway? He cannot even think of anything!

It was already done though so he just entered. As expected, his fathers were already in bed. It’s midnight after all. Yuriha glanced at him, upon seeing his expression the man just patted the space between him and his fiancé.

Shougo complied. When he was safely tucked in the warmth of two bodies and a large duvet, he felt two arms around him. He winced. Noooo he’s not a snotty kid why.

There were no words exchanged. Soon, Haizaki found himself falling asleep.

The next morning, contrary to Haizaki’s expectations, was not awkward. He felt comfortable and the night before was treated like its completely normal. After his shower, Yuriha braided his hair around his head despite his protests.

“I’m not a girl.”

“Braids are not only for girls. Your top knots are messy.”

Haizaki grumbled. “It does the job so.”

Himura who was choosing clothes for that day spoke. “Sho-chan, I spoke with Shiori yesterday. He said that Seijii is finally coming back from his business event and we will be meeting him in the airport today. We should still be on time for the game. We will talk to Seijii along the way.”

“That’s good then.”

“We will all be watching.” Yuruha said excitedly.

Haizaki grimaced. “Geee.” What if he fell too many times with Akashi’s ankle break? That would be humiliating. What if he lost? “I need to call Kagami.”

“The Tiger right?” Himura asked as he buttoned his shirt.

“It’s Taiga Dad. Don’t translate it, it sounds cooler I hate it.”

Kagami was confused when he received a call early in the morning from Haizaki. “Yo, aren’t you supposed to be preparing for your match?”

He heard the man grunt. “I’ve done everything I can.”

“So why are you calling?”

There was a quick silence then Haizaki sounded serious and tired all of a sudden. “Listen, Kagami. Kuroko wanted to defeat the GOM in order to help them find their way back. It’s different to each Miracle but Kuroko knew defeat can help them in some way. Akashi and Aomine more specially. Aomine found fun and direction in basketball so he’s okay now. Akashi as you know is a little different because of his personality. If we lost today, nothing will change in Akashi. If that happens, Kuroko will need to do it. With you.”

Kagami honestly didn’t know what to say. In the brief time that he talked and played with Haizaki he found out how formidable the ash can get. Haizaki has the talent and knows how to maximize it. Also, Haizaki thinks like a veteran basketball player that puts him in another level. If Haizaki lost, can Kagami do better? Of course there’s Kuroko too. Nodding, Kagami answered. “Okay. Leave it to me.”

Haizaki laughed in the other line. “Thanks I guess. So let me tell you something that you guys can use if it came to that. First, Kuroko can use Quasi-Emperor Eye better that anybody else due to his exceptional observation skills. Next, the Zone beyond the Zone.”

Kagami dropped the pan he was holding. “Wait—you know how to open it? I saw it before but there’s a guy and—

“You are currently the only one who can open it. Lucky bastard.”

Kagami frowned. “I do?”

“Yup because the guy guarding it is Kuroko. The trigger to open the door is for you to stop playing by yourself in the Zone. Think of your team mates. I need to go now. Talk to Kuroko about this also…if I lost today, tell him I’m sorry ya? Thanks.”

Before he can answer, the line was dropped.

Staring at the phone unseeing, Kagami was startled when Alex tapped the counter.  
“Are you okay, Taiga?”

“Yeah. I just realized how amazing Haizaki as a friend. I want to be his friend too in the future.”

Song, woke up early for the game. After preparing, he bid his family goodbye before he crossed the short distance between his home and Kasumi Shou’s.

He saw that Shou was also ready and waiting on the bench outside their house.

“’Morning, Sam.”

“Good morning. Excited too?”

“And nervous.”

“Yeah, me too.”

They walked in silence towards the train station. When they were already on the train sits Shou spoke. “Hey, it was bugging me since Tuesday. What happened?”

Despite knowing what his best friend meant, he still asked. “What?”

“Between you and Haizaki. I don’t believe that you just got turned off by those little thigs. You saw him do worse before and you didn’t mind.” Shou looked at him with deep brown eyes. Inquiring.

Sam looked out of the window, clasping his hands together. “That day we shared a room. I used his large couch inside room to sleep. When he was showering I got excited so I looked around. On his nightstand I saw a broken picture frame turned down. Cliché huh?” he laughed but it didn’t have mirth in it. “It was a picture of Nijimura Shouzou. Haizaki’s room is actually clean and organized but that picture was kind of dusty as if Haizaki is deliberately trying to forget all about it but cannot get rid of it completely. That’s when I understood Haizaki. He is the type who loves permanently. He might have been one of those who has difficulty in loving others but when he does, he never let go. I understood by seeing that picture that Haizaki would love no one but that Nijimura. It doesn’t matter if Nijimura didn’t return his feelings; Haizaki would wait and will never look to another. That’s what I saw.” Hastily wiping his wet cheeks, he laughed again. “Kind of dramatic, huh?”

Shou smiled at him. It was warm and non-judgmental. “So you let him go.”

“I’m not as amazing as him. I can’t love somebody that might never love me back. I’m romantic and I want a happily ever after kind of love. Even though I want to support him always.” Looking at his wrist, he saw the bracelet that Haizaki gave him in exchange of some worthless rubber band. “He will always be my friend and my first love.”

“Okay then?”

“Yes. It feels strange. Within just two weeks I felt like my life turned so quick.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Suddenly I’m part of a team who is guaranteed the 2nd place in the Winter Cup on my last year. I have a waiting scholarship. My family doesn’t need to worry that we will be deported. I fell in love harder then I felt heartbreak. All because of Haizaki’s involvement.”

Shou laughed a little. “I know what you mean. I think all of the seniors feels the same. That Haizaki…”

“Let’s go help him win this.”

“Yeah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone please tell me if a backflip during the actual match is legal? I want Haizaki to backflip!


	4. Fanclub and Website

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations from Fukuda Sougo's fanclub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I'm waiting for answer regarding that backflip...
> 
> I know this isn't the actual 'view' in webs but I'm not really that specific or patient. 😶

**FUKUDA SOGO ACADEMY BASKETBALL **

**TEAM FANCLUB**

@ Go FSA!

@ Who would have thought? Fukuda was a weak team then they are at Nationals?

@ Fuck you bitch

@ They are not!

@ True.

@ They are not!

@ How about we meet personally

And ill smack you?

@ May I remind everybody

that this is FSA’s site?

@ Anyone who are mean to FSA GO OUT!

@ Can we talk about the fact that FSA starters suddenly got better?

@ Hey Mambo you are a

member

of this site right?

Let’s watch that bastard Haizaki?

@ that shit left us hanging then he goes playin ball lets go

@ you guys are his past gang right?

@ gang? Oh babe were not

@ watching?

@ ya even if I rather watch

him do his impressive

Backflips on the streets again

@ backflip huh?

@ yup! He did it once in school. Its so high.

@ It is cool.

@ I like his punches too.

Boys strong

@ I miss past Haizaki.

@ past? You mean the more

uncontrollable?

@why?

@ the current one is nicer tho.

@ he doesn’t sleep with

me anymore!

@ he used to be

sweet to me!

@ oh sweet heart.

You are not the only one.

@ he stopped. So.

@ its his decision.

@ Go Haizaki!

@ Go Ishida!

@ good luck!

@ who is nervous for them? I am!

@ prayers for them.

@ im throwing a party

if they won.

@ it goes w/o saying

that FSA would

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backflips?


	5. Against Kings and Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final game starts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed the chapter #. I just need a break for now but I made sure that all these 5 chapters give all the important plot points. For now, I tried to write the final match.

If Haizaki wasn’t sent back in time, if he didn’t win against Kise, this final game will start with a bang. Kagami would enter Zone so early in the game and land his Meteor Jump, he will leap like a man born with the Wild and along his shadow, Kuroko Tetsuya, he will lead this game to victory against the Emperor Akashi Seijiuurou. But.

Haizaki did though. He was sent back in time, he won against Kise…that’s why this game will start and end differently.

Asahi Rei, heir to the Asahi Entertainment Company arrived late to the game. Exasperated, he quickly located his sit. He saw his butler wave him on. Perfect! Their sits were in front. Walking quickly, he sat on the reserved sit.

“Are? Domo! So you are the owner of that seat.” A man wearing glasses sat on his right greeted him. His butlers were sat on his sides so the man needs to lean in order to see him. He gave the guy who looked like a highschool student one of his usual kind smile; planning to ignore the male after that pleasantry but that's before he caught sight of Aomine Daiki. That’s his brother’s former team mate right? Then that means that these people are basketball players. “Excuse me, Hugen-san, I want to seat beside him.” His butler hesitated but complied.

“If you wish, Yuri-sama.”

When he finally switched sits, he gave another smile to the man. “Basketball players?”

The man and his companions nodded. “Yes, we are from Touo. I’m the former captain. Please just call me Imayoshi.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Yuri.”

“Yuri-sama, eh?”

Yuri glanced at the score board. “Hah?!” Only to get shock when he saw the current score. 

RAKUZAN: 27 [00:59] 00: FUKUDA SOGO

“What? What happened?” instead of asking his butlers, Yuri faced Imayoshi.

The man’s glasses gleamed. “Fukuda fan? Sorry, Rakuzan wins this game. The game started in Rakuzan’s complete control. The ball was won by Rakuzan during the tip-off and it was passed to Akashi. Haizaki tried to blocked him but was sent to his knees when Akashi performed his Ankle Break. From then, the momentum of the game was easily owned by Rakuzan High. After the first 3 points from Rakuzan, the ball went in Fukuda’s possession, Haizaki held it again. Akashi seem to want to close this game quickly because he marked Haizaki. Akashi used his emperor eye to steal the ball and shoot another 3 in front of the gray ace. The power gap displayed was humiliating.

That's how Rakuzan shoot consecutive 3 just in the first minute. Normally that shouldn’t mean anything right? It's just 6 points. For that time though, it’s worth more the points. That was a battle of Aces. After losing twice despite in full power, Haizaki found out that he cannot win against Akashi. But that’s not all. By that two plays alone, it was ingrained in all the Fukuda Players that they cannot win against Akashi’s Emperor Eyes no matter what they do. They will forever think that if their strongest player cannot win, they will definitely lose too. Akashi broke their spirits. It was a genius and merciless tactic delivered so early in the game. It still gives me tingles in my spine.” 

Yuri looked at the court with wide eyes. “No way, Shougo…” the Fukuda players indeed look devastated. They were not even moving much. They just have blank faces with dropped shoulders. Quickly, he scanned the jersey # of the players currently playing, he didn’t see his brother’s jersey. “Where is Shougo?”

Imayoshi pointed at the bench.

Yuri gasped and his heart raced when he saw his brother’s head bowed with a towel on top of his head hiding his face.

The pink girl beside the captain spoke next to fill in Yuri of the earlier events. “After Akashi-kun broke him, Haizaki-kun just stood frozen. He was subed by # 1, named Susuke Yan. Earlier, only him and #12 played hard after Haizaki-kun was subed. They double teamed Akashi-kun.” 

“The other 3 Fukuda players marked the Uncrowned Kings and left the fifth member free. I mean, maybe the fifth member is the weakest since Rakuzan have the Kings and the Emperor but still leaving a fifth member free just made the score higher. Well, whatever they would have done, the game’s victor is already decided.” Imayoshi shrugged and laughed in a way that it’s degrading.

The few seconds left in the game went slowly. The Rakuzan had easy grins on their faces and almost bored expression. “It even hurts me to watch, and I’m not a good person in the slightest who has sympathy. It’s like watching the middle school championship game all over again. This game is nothing but a mockery. What do you think will the score ends with Momoi-chan?”

The girl in question just dropped her gaze as tears shimmered on those pink irises.

“You know, Yuri-sama, this whole thing made me realize that it’s not because the Emperor Eye is formidable, it’s because Akashi who has it that it’s unbeatable.”

Yuri clenched his fingers. His eyes hurt. More importantly he gazed at his brother’s broken form. “No way…not again.”

Kise looked at Shougo with the same expression as Yuri. Worried and hurt for the man he first loved. “I expected this because I know Akashicchi is the strongest but still…I hoped. I shouldn’t have, what can they do against Akashi when has the Emperor Eye which nullifies every offense and defense moves? Shougo-kun please don’t let this permanently break you. Just hang on…” he covered his eyes with his sleeves.

Beside him, Kasamatsu clenched the railing hard. “So this is how to play mercilessly.” In his head he confirmed that Rakuzan changed one of their starters. He shrugged. It must be for victory but do they even need to? The result of this one quarter tells all.

Team Shutoku stared coldly at the spectacle. They felt sympathy to Fukuda after all they experienced how to lose against that Emperor Eye too.

“They just plucks every fight from their opponent one by one. First, Mibuchi showed that he is the better shooter compared to Kasumi; second, Nebuya made Ishida look like a child when he easily pushed him during that rebound; third, Hayama’s lighting dribble easily shake out Kazuhiro even with just 2 fingers; and finally, Haizaki. Rakuzan completely shut down Fukuda’s lights.” Takao said to no one in particular. 

Kuroko studied Akashi's expression. "Akashi-kun is particularly harsh in this game. He wants to make example of what happens to the people who defy him. He is angry that Haizaki made people question his decision in our Middle School."

"About Kise-kun?" Furihata nervously looked at the red head in the court.

"Yes."

Kiyoshi frowned. "Akashi's words to Haizaki earlier is more than harsh."

Kuroko nodded. "You can say that, senpai."

"Akashi is terrifyingly." Furihata mumbled. "Fukuda Team looks…" looking sadly at the players, Furihata's heart ached. "I hope they will be okay."

When the buzzer sounded, the whole basketball team present sighed in relief. Fukuda Sogo can finally have a break from that mockery even just for a while.

Akashi faced his guards before they could walk away. “The result of this game has been decided before it even started. Rakuzan will be victorious and everything I say is correct. This is just to show what happens to anyone who tries to oppose me.” Shooting a cold glance to Haizaki’s way, Akashi turned to the player in front of him again. “This shows the difference in our social standing. Don’t stand on my way again.”

“They should just get out.” Hanamiya snarled.  
His team mate who was chewing gum looked at him surprised. “Hanamiya, you can feel pity?”  
Hanamiya roughly exhaled before laughing mockingly. “The outcome is just so sad that I could even feel pity.”

Everyone were quiet in their sits. When the second buzzer sounded, they shifted uncomfortably. That’s how terrible the game was.

Standing, Song cracked his fingers. His past expression of defeat totally left him. This caused a domino effect. The other players brightened too. “Yusuke and I found what we need. We are ready.” Pulling the towel covering Haizaki’s head, he reprimanded. “So stop sleeping Haizaki!”  
Blinking bleary eyes, Haizaki grumbled.

In the stand Seirin smiled. “I thought you might be planning something, Haizaki-kun.” Kuroko smiled to the ash teen that’s stretching.  
Kagami smirked too. “Haizaki you bastard.”

The Miracles scattered all throughout the court also have their mouths hanging. "What?!"

Akashi glared menacingly as Fukuda Sogo walked in the court confidently. He focused his attention to the teen who dared to mark him. “What do you think are you doing, Shougo?” he asked slowly, promise of painful death etched in every syllable.

“My team needed time to get use to you. Hey, Akashi, where is Mayuzumi?” Haizaki asked nonchalantly, ignoring Akashi’s threatening presence.

“I removed him from the starters. Now that his cards are shown, he is of no worth to the team. He is just a C level player; we have better players in the bench than him.”

Hayama grumbled when he heard the topic. “That stupid man didn’t even realize what your team were planning during the engagement party. Even after he realized it when you guys stayed around him, he didn’t do anything!”

Haizaki laughed. “He is a competent player, his pride as a player won’t easily make him back down.” Looking at his red former team mate, he asked again. “So, did you command him to quit too?”

“No, he just didn’t come today. I thought that he might still be useful so I didn’t completely remove him from my path.”

“That’s cold.” Tatsuya commented. “This Mayuzumi is still someone who used to play with them. Doesn’t Akashi care about his player’s spirit?”

Murasakibara looked bored. “Spirit? Comrades? Akachin doesn’t care about that. He doesn’t care about anything and anyone that has no use to achieve victory.”

Haizaki shrugged in the court. “So that's how your team function. Works better for us I guess. Anyway, I want to tell you something. You were saying something about social standing earlier, what social standing are you fuckin saying? Money? Ability? Morals? Intelligence? Right now you are the one who threw those who are important and you are committing the same mistake again. All of this might cost you this game.”

Akashi narrowed his eyes. “Do you think you can win? I will show you where you belong Shougo. You should have stayed away with your head bowed.” Raising his hand, the ball was passed to him. Dribbling the ball, Akashi saw that his path was crowded. 

Kise nodded with the tactic. The Fukuda Sogo players intentionally closed in—eliminating Akashi’s Ankle Break. Since Ankle Break use dribbling in order to get the opponent to shift his center of gravity, without the needed space it can’t work. Kise grinned. “It’s good.”

Kasamatsu looked closely. “Really? That’s still nothing compared to Akashi’s eye.”

Looking at the ash teen amused, Akashi just breezed through the block like nothing.

In the stands, Kasamatsu sighed in defeat. “That’s what I’m saying—what?!”

Song was suddenly at Akashi’s path. Earlier, Haizaki shifted in his left to block Akashi but Akashi saw this with his Emperor Eye so he went to his right but why is a player of Fukuda Sogo already there ready to block him?

“This is your defeat, Akashi!” moving quickly, Haizaki slapped the ball from Akashi’s hand while the red emperor was forced to stop because of Song’s block.

Kasumi received the ball and he shoots their first 3-points.

Akashi’s eyes were wide but they quickly narrowed again. “Defeat? That is simply impossible.” Snatching the ball that Nebuya threw in the air from below the hoop, he used his Eye to pass past Song. Still he found Haizaki on his way, again. ‘How could you be there already? Why are you in my destination earlier than me? Haizaki!’

Throwing down his left hand harshly, Haizaki pushed the ball out of Akashi’s hand. “That won’t work.” Stepping back easily, Haizaki jumped and shoot the ball from the half court line.

The stadium came alive.

Kasamatsu still looked bewildered as he watch the scoreboard add up. "Song wasn't looking at Akashi, he is looking at Haizaki. What's happening?"

Akashi stood frozen as he gazed at his hands—unbelieving. Snapping from his dazed state after a moment, Akashi swore. “Don’t get cocky. If you don’t follow orders, I will make you bow forcefully.” Furious and excluding a suffocating air, Akashi run inhumanely fast towards Haizaki who stole the ball again from the fifth man of Rakuzan.

Stopping in his tract, Haizaki watched as those red eyes shine with the Zone. “So you are using your victory sealing trump card?” Haizaki smirked slowly. He mouthed two words before continuing in his tracts like Akashi wasn’t there.

“ZONE BREAK!”

Tatsuya watched beside Murasakibara as Akashi was flung out of the Zone. Akashi looked so shock and out of it when he found out that his trump card lost. “He looks so shock. Is this possibly the first time he lost?”

Murasakibara stopped eating uncharacteristically. “In middle school we had a short match where I scored 4 points against him but in the end, he won. This match though, he lost and he tried again then lost so he tried with all his might only to lose again. This is the first time that happened, I think this is the first time he lost not just in basketball but in his whole life.” The violet eyes still looked with disbelief as the man he feared and followed blindly miss a shoot for the second time.

“That shock definitely broke Akashi’s rhythm.” Tatsuya commented. They continued to watch as Akashi lost his usual speed and sharpness.

In the court, they can hear Rakuzan players’ panicked and angry voices. “Akashi you are too slow in running back!” Kotaro shouted.

“Sei-chan! Block!”

“Oi!”

Not long Rakuzan lost their rhythm as a team. The momentum was completely stolen from them. Meanwhile, Fukuda Sogo was steadily scoring from the outside, taking advantage of Rakuzan’s panic and distraction.

The buzzer rang. “Rakuzan, Member Change.” The referee declared.

Fukuda Sogo Academy’s students and faculty who were sat behind their team’s bench roared.

RAKUZAN: 27 [4 :12] 20 :FUKUDA SOGO

After the quick moment of member change the game resumes.

Haizaki looked at the no-name replacement of Akashi. He easily deduced that the man was competent but compared to Akashi's power, the man was just a kitten. “Eh? Well, after getting rid of the pig, let’s work with these piglets.” He said mockingly causing the already riled up players to bristlein fury.

Imayoshi laughed like a loon. “What happened? Despite seeing it personally I can’t still believe it! The game is completely turned, now the player that’s playing mind games is Haizaki.”

Yuri cheered. “Shougo!”

“Who are you to Shougo anyway?” Imayoshi finally asked. The man sat beside him just seem oddly invested on Haizaki than any normal fan.

“I’m Yuri Asahi, Shougo is my brother.”

Aomine choked.

The playing teams continued until the end of second quarter. Rakuzan’s power was noticeably weaker. They were also tensed and still in panic. Fukuda Sogo who completely controlled the game and who now had the initiative, were having no such problem. Their passes and shoots were steady.

The buzzer rang.

RAKUZAN: 36 [00:00] 36: FUKUDA SOGO

“Tied!”  
“FUKUDA!”  
“Yosh! They caught up!”

Kise smiled brightly. “This game is totally in Shougo-kun’s favor. Even the viewers are rooting for them.”

Kasamatsu nodded. “That’s normal reaction. In the first quarter, Fukuda is the underdog then they came alive amazingly. People will naturally cheer for them.”

Kise squealed. “I can’t believe it! It’s so amazing! Shougo I love you!"

“Shut up, idiot!” even as he kicked the energetic blonde, Kasamatsu couldn't help the smile blossoming in his own face. ‘Fuck, it’s so amazing indeed!’

In Rakuzan’s waiting room where the players were quietly resting, Coach Shirogane Eiji studied his Ace and Captain. ‘Who would have thought that Akashi is so brittle inside?’

Looking at his other starters, he saw their dropped shoulders. ‘Subing out Akashi lowered the team’s morale a little but if I didn’t, the score result could have been worse. It can’t be helped.’

Next, he stared at his clipboard where he steadily marked the opponent’s stats. ‘Fukuda Sogo players’ past stats from their last match compared to their stats a while ago shows improvement. It’s remarkable but we still have the 3 uncrowned kings who are strong er than Fukuda Sougo's senior starters. The other 2 are level A. As long as Fukuda doesn’t change more, we could handle them but….’

Coach Shirogane cursed with all his might the one named Haizaki Shougo. Eventually, he cursed himself more for not recruiting the ash.

The third quarter buzzer rang. 

Rakuzan team left the still non-responding red head miracle inside their Waiting Room. Before the start of the game, the 3 Uncrowned Kings looked at the bowed red head. 

"Sei-chan?" Reo hesitantly reached for the younger man.

Hayama glared, he felt betrayed. "Reo-nee leave him." 

Still feeling the pressure of the last quarter, the Rakuzan team left the waiting room with mixed emotions and thoughts.

Midorima pushed his glasses when the Rakuzan players stepped in the court. "We will be seeing a lot weaker Rakuzan from now on."

"Hmm? Why do you think so Shin-chan?"

"Their minds are full of idle thoughts. A mind full of disturbance equals distracted playing. They are also feeling too much emotions that they cannot calm down. Not only will that weaken their offense, it will also weaken the defense.

"That's bad for their winning streak. Great for Haizaki and his team though."

Fukuda Sogo stepped on the court to a thunderous applause that energized them more. Ishida faced his fellow players. "I don't know about you guys but I've felt since Kaijo that I've been usurped of my captaincy." He looked pointedly at the ace.

The other seniors laughed with him while Haizaki looked uncomfortable.

"Shut up." 

Ishida snorted. "It's not bad. We are actually happy that there's someone who knows the game better."

The picture Haizaki made was interesting. He tried to glare menacing while flushing brightly. 

Ishida decided to give him mercy les the teen combust. "Okay, we talked a lot about what we will do but to summarize, let's score as much as we can."

"Hai!"

The throw in to start the game was from Fukuda Sogo. Coach Shirogane's eyes narrowed when he saw that they made Haizaki run in front. Is he playing point guard?

Mibuchi run to block him. "You surprised me—

"Don't call me Shougo-chan or anything similar, I'll beat you up." Haizaki hurried to warn the feminine guy. Remembering what the man called Hyuuga in the past was gag inducing enough.

"Oh? I wouldn't." He glared. "You aren't cute right now, you are giving me wrinkles."

He stopped and just stood there with a contemplative expression. He smirked. “Not my problem now. Your move, it’s like this right?” Mibuchi gasped as teen easily mold his body into his Earth shoot. Mibuchi forcefully forced his shocked limbs to react. He jumped into the air, arms stretched ready to block. Then he realized his mistake late when he felt his own chest pressed to Haizaki’s. 

Looking at the ball, it soared into the ring. It spin for almost three times before it sank. At the same time the referee blew his whistle. “#6, White, Pushing. One throw.”

He pressed his lips hard. Harshly he glanced back to Haizaki. “Don’t ever think that you will be able to do that again.”

Haizaki cracked his fingers as if he was preparing for more shoots to sink. “What are you saying? I gotta do that again. You have more shoots right? I’m going to pillage it all. We are going to give back the same treatment during the first quarter.” 

“They are annoying, they just manage to score against us and they think that they can do it again?” Hayama run in full speed towards Fukuda Sogo’s net. Quickly spinning, he outstretched his hands and faced Kazuhiro with blazing eyes. “Just because you got lucky in the last quarter, don’t act like you can win. We didn’t even show you yet what we are capable of.” 

Kazuhiro dribbled around to try to get past him. “Damn you don’t ignore me!” he stepped to his right just as the 3rd year tried to drive. Hayama smirked.

Squinting, Kazuhiro raised his hand that had the ball, this made Hayama focus on the ball which gave Kazuhiro a weakness of the block that he exploited. He went into a full drive. Touching the inside line, the third year quickly aimed and released the ball before Nebuya can block him. 

Upon watching that drive, Kasamatsu gaped. “It’s similar to my drive!”

Moriyama nodded. “Kasumi must have practice it. it’s not the same though. Unlike yours, Kasumi added a spin. He also moved sideways, eliminating the moment where he lose sight of the ball after the full drive. It’s a good move that has less chance of steal but risky as it might mean it will not be fast enough. That Kasumi though, he made it work. It was a drive fitted around his capabilities."

“He modified it that much? Amazing.”

“I’ve played with Kasumi before. I don’t think he is a man capable of that feat. It might have been Haizaki’s doing. For him that kind of thing is easy because he constantly pillage move where he alters something in order to fit him.”

Kise quickly shook his head to correct his seniors. “No, it’s not. It’s a combination of two great drives. One is Kasamatsu-senpai’s and the other half is from Nijimuracchi…” bewildered, Kise looked pointedly at Haizaki as if the teen can answer him now. “He gave that move to his team mate?”

Kasamatsu frowned at Kise’s expression. “Oi, Kise what’s the problem?”

Kise looked at his captain. “It’s just, Shougo-kun never used Nijimuracchi’s move before. I don’t know why but in the brief time I met him, I got the feeling at he is oddly possessive of anything related to our original captain in Teiko. To think that he even gave it to a team mate…”

“Then that means Haizaki is serious about this. He is putting in everything he got.”

Kise slowly smiled. “You are right, senpai.”

Hayakawa also exclaimed something but no one understood him.

Moriyama leaned on his seat. “Haizaki isn't the only one. The other four with him are also playing hard today. Their specs are all boosted, look at the centers.”

Kaijo focused on the said players. In the court, Ishida made a quick twist to get out of Nebuya’s claws so that the heavy man cannot just push him out of the balls way. Free now, Ishida waited until Nebuya has the ball and already falling before he spined again to face the muscle man; he docked. Nebuya’s eyes widen when he saw Ishida in front of him. Ishida easily slipped the ball away from the Rakuzan player from his position. 

“He must be very flexible to be able to just twist like that. He also worked on his speed and foot works.”

“See.” Moriyama gestured. “All four of them somehow didn’t just improve their fundamentals but they added moves in their charts too. Fukuda Sogo are all seriously gunning for a win.”

Tatsuya sighed as he watched Haizaki pillage the lightning dribble of Hayama.   
“Haizaki pillaged two kings already. Mibuchi is easily being blocked now by that player named Kasumi after Haizaki pillaged his 3 shoots. Now, he went after Hayama too. Hayama’s next dribble will be surely not as effective.”

Murasakicara ate 5 chips in a quick succeeding rate.

“Ora? Not as interested now that Akashi is not down there?” Tatsuya asked fondly as he offer a juice box to his giant companion.

“Not really. They maybe Kings but they are uncrowned for a reason. When we got to Teiko, we outshine them quickly. Hai-chin is one of us, he is slightly stronger. I know what's going on.”

On top of the railing where they stood to watch after they won their game against Shoutuko, Seirin is discussing the same topic. 

“Haizaki-kun against 3 Kings might to difficult but since Rakuzan are in shambles after what happened to Akashi-kun, Haizaki-kun was able to push them this far. Akashi-kun is not just an amazing player, he is also an amazing leader. His absence created a large damage to the team just like how his leadership led his team to victories in the previous matches.”

“I also noticed that the Rakuzan players are not performing as strong during the first quarter. I think, Fukuda Sogo turned Rakuzan’s original tactic back to them.” Coach Aida commented. “Now, it’s Rakuzan who thinks that they cannot win against Haizaki no matter what they do. Little by little their spirit is dwindling.”

Seirin Team exchanged looks. “Haizaki-kun affected them that much?” Furihata asked.

Riko faced the nervous first year. “In a game’s pressure, it’s easy to affect the players. In Rakuzans players’ eyes, Haizaki and Fukuda toyed with them during the first quarter then on the second quarter their Captain and Ace who they used to think was absolute lost completely to the point that he can’t even play for the next quarter. That’s a heavy mental burden.”

“Akashi’s defeat totally turned this game, huh?” 

“The backlash of Akashi-kun’s behavior. He declared that he is a winner and someone absulute. His team believed him and the effect is good when Akashi is actually there victorious but now…”

“It’s working against them.” Kiyoshi nodded. “If nothing changes, during the 4th quarter, the Rakuzan players will totally lose their spirit.”

Kagami scratched his cheeks. “Hey, Kuroko, what do you think?”

No one answered him.

Back in the court, Ishida passed the ball to their ace. They were careful to pass the ball to Haizaki whenever possible.

“Ne, Shin-chan, Fukuda is passing the ball to Haizaki a lot even if they don’t have to. Do you think Haizaki is reverting to his darker self?”

Midorima gave his partner a stern look when Takao nudged him. “No, it’s part of a plan; Haizaki’s Pillage work better and better if he uses it longer. If this continues until the end of this quarter, Uncrowned Kings or not, they will lose gasp of their move that they will need to start all over and relearn nanodayo. That’s how dangerous Pillage can affect players nanodayo.”

Takao made an ‘o’ shape with his mouth.

RAKUZAN: 42 [02:07] 64: FUKUDA SOGO

In the court, Nebuya was able to sink the ball that Mibuchi missed.

Aomine shifted on his sit to be more comfortable. “Twenty-point gap. Not bad Haizaki.”

Song sank a three pointer and the Fukuda players immediately went to defense. 

“Twenty-three now.” Imayoshi corrected with his usual annoying smile. “For a team that’s almost certain victors, they are playing hard. What do you think are they planning?” 

Haizaki stole the ball from Rakuzan’s player that replaced Akashi. Using Hayama’s level 5 dribbling that rang loud to the gymnasium, Haizaki passed his guards and he shoot another 3.

Aomine easily answered. “Fukuda had the same tactic when they played Seirin. Considering what happened in that match, Haizaki must be expecting more from Rakuzan. If it’s Akashi or not, I’m not sure.”

Kuroko knocked to the door. It was labeled as Rakuzan High Waiting Room. After a while he pushed it. He saw his former captain inside. Quietly, he sat beside the sullen form.

“Akashi-kun.”

He received no reply so he continued. “I am really grateful that you saw my potential. Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, and you, Akashi-kun. All of you became my precious friends. I love playing basketball with you all because it used to be fun. All of those stopped though. But. I want to return those moments. I want every one of you to love basketball again and have fun playing with other people. This is the reason why I vowed to defeat you five.” Clenching his fist and facing sideways to be able to stare at Akashi, he admits. “I want to be friends again, Akashi-kun. I want to have fun playing basketball with all of you.”

The only sign that Akashi heard him was a twitch of a finger.

Kuroko stopped whatever he was supposed to say when he heard footsteps followed by the door opening again.

“Oi! What the fuck is that?” a new comer who was still panting walked briskly towards Akashi. Pulling the shorter man by his white jersey, Mayuzumi shouted. “Who the fuck are you?”

The question garnered more reaction, Mayuzumi and Kuroko both stepped back when Akashi pulled back. It felt like eternity later but in the end Akashi looked at them. His eyes were lost and defeated. “I lost?” the question was barely a whisper.

Another man invaded the room before any of the two high school students can speak. The new comer wore a business suit that was in disarray, the man was also breathing hard as if he sprinted to reach the room as soon as possible. The two shadows were startled (Kuroko barely gave outward reaction) when they saw that the man also have red eyes.

“Seijuurou?” 

Akashi mechanically looked at the new intruder. “Father?”

After two minutes it was announced that there will be a short break before the start of 4th quarter.

The exhausted Rakuzan starters sat on the bench without any word. They shoved towels on their faces and drank water quietly. Coach Shirogane closed his eyes, unwilling to show his own hopelessness. He never thought that this will happen. 

When the game started he was assured of their win, cocky even. This turn-around was completely unprecedented. Now, he cannot even come up with anything to say to lift his player’s spirits. Is this the end for them? 

He can only think of someone who can give them another chance of victory but that someone was also broken.

Damn it.

RAKUZAN: 46 [00:00] 77: FUKUDA SOGO

“Thirty-one gap. Rakuzan is at least still scoring.” Aomine slouched on his seat.

“Of course, it’s normal. It’s almost impossible not to in any game. Even strong teams can still be caught off guard. There’s also what we call as lucky shoots.” Imayoshi laughed.

“You are kind of a dick.” Yuri commented.

Imayoshi looked at the man beside him with his glasses shadowed by the glare of the lights. “Yup.”

Four new people walked towards their group. Four butlers vacated their seats for the new comers. Touo and Yuri stared at them. Most of them quickly got stunned when they recognized the said people.

Yuri didn’t have the same reaction though. He just looked at the late adults disapprovingly. “You are late! It’s already ending.”

Yuriha and Himura at least had the decency to look guilty. His father, Asahi just patted him. “Seijii’s flight way a little delayed. It also took time to talk sense into him. He initially doesn’t want to talk to his son because he insists that he isn’t equip with the appropriate knowledge on how to be a loving father. We watched in the live stream though.”

Yuri frowned, annoyed. “Uncle Seijii is being stupid. I use to think that he is amazing. So? What happened? He isn’t with you.”

“Seijii changed his mind about not talking to his son when he saw what happened in the game. We also called Shougo-kun during the halftime break to tell him the situation. Shougo-kun talked to Seijii then suddenly the man is eager to come. I’m pretty sure we violated some street laws.”

Yuri smiled smugly. “Sho-chan is amazing. Uncle Seijii is no match to my brother.”

The other four shared his amusement. A moment later, they saw a man with red eyes approach their location. The man has a small smile as he sat with them. 

“How did it go?” Yuriha asked.

“It went well Haizaki-san. Seijuurou and I reached an understanding. Of course we still need to talk more later but for now I have my son back.”

Touo Team who were listening to the conversation were more confused than ever.

All the conversations inside the whole gymnasium died when a red head and a grey teen rushed towards the Rakuzan bench. Everyone were looking with different level of shock and intrigue. The Generation of Miracles were specially affected.

However, Rakuzan didn’t care about this instead they watched quietly as their captain reached their bench.

“Coach, team mates, I behaved unseemly and for that I apologize.” He bowed to the shock of literally everyone. Akashi Seijuurou never bowed to anyone. “I wish to play again. This is not the end of this game.”

Mayuzumi tied his shoes tighter. “I’m playing too.” He said as a matter of fact. “I don’t know what Akashi is thinking but he said that he needs me so I will see this through.” The trust behind those word was undeniable.

"In order to catch up, we need passes that can reach all over the court. Mayuzumi is the best for that job." Akashi explained.

Coach Shirogane nodded at them, barely concealing his elated grin. He looked at Akashi gratefully. His ace didn’t give up after all.

The slumped forms of the Uncrowned Kings leaped from their sits.

Mibuchi threw his body to the red head who held him steady with strong arms. The act alone assured him and gave back his spirit. “Sei-chan! You are back!” he hugged the teen tight. Glancing at his fellow kings, he pouted at them dramatically, his prior negative emotions completely gone. “Ora, what are you two waiting for?”

The other two in question gave up their pretenses and they just joined the impromptu group hug. Smiling, Nebuya pulled a protesting Mayuzumi in the circle. 

"Sorry for what we said. We are glad and relieved that your here, Mayuzumi." Hayama confessed as he clutched the senior passing specialist.

Laughing and also relieved, the other members also joined forming a large lump of people. Hayama even cried a little, his anger and hurt for his captain gone as Akashi’s strong hands reached him.

“Akashi, I was scared.” He admitted. He felt reassuring palms squeeze his arms. “They were so weak then suddenly they got really strong. Then Haizaki came and he pillaged my move. I wasn’t able to do it as good again and then that Kazuhiro just always stopped my attacks—

“It’s okay now Hayama. I’m sorry I wasn’t there. Haizaki is correct, I was blinded before and I almost threw those that are important to me like I did in middle school.”

Mibuchi stared at him inquiring as they slowly let go of each other’s arms. “Important?”

Akashi nodded. “My bonds with my team mates. Friends.” Then he smiled, his two red eyes shining. “I know you have many questions but for now, let’s play!”

The agreement rang so loud.

The last quarter started. Kuroko stood beside his light. Kagami look at him. “What did you do?”

Kuroko just smiled a little. “Let’s watch the game, Kagami-kun. The main characters are now ready to play the climax.”

Kagami grinned broadly. “Yosh!”

Both teams met at the center. Each player exchanged smiles. Ready to play hard for the win but had acknowledged the strength of each other.

“Haizaki.”

“Akashi, back already?” 

“Yes.”

Haizaki nodded and no words were further needed. Quickly scanning the stands, Haizaki located Kuroko. He gave the shadow a relieved look even if he is almost sure that Kuroko cannot see it. He wasn’t able to stew in it for long because as the ball came alive, the pace of the game gave no one a time to breath.

“It’s so fast!” Takao exclaimed. In the court Akashi passed to Hayama. “The position, speed and space; it’s totally Hayama’s form!” No one was surprised when Hayama landed the shoot. Akashi immediately used his eye after that to steal the ball from Fukuda Sogo. He passed the ball to Mibuchi. “That pass is perfect.”

Midorima beside Takao nodded. From the very first pass by Akashi he knew that the person playing now is the real Akashi Seijuurou. ‘So you are back, Akashi.’

Three minutes more and the gap came down to 15. The game was still rolling quickly. With Akashi’s passes and Eye assisting his team mates, they were scoring more than Fukuda Sogo.

“After learning that Akashi is back to his original form, I thought that he will be stronger. He looks normal.” Someone commented.

Imayoshi smirked at this. “Normal? Anything but. As someone who plays the same position I can see what a monster Akashi is right now. At first glance, he is merely assisting but in truth its more than that. The players who are receiving his passes are moving better and better that the Uncrowned Kings even recovered from Haizaki’s Pillage. That’s no small feat after Haizaki almost rewrote those moves during the third quarter. That’s how amazing Akashi is right now. With his eye, he is doing the impossible; he controls his passes to draw out his team mates maximum potential.”

Aomine nodded with the assessment. “That’s one of the reason our team in Teiko is strong. Akashi supported us. His perfect passes created perfect rhythm.” He snorted as he realizes what’s happening. “It’s kind of ironic that Haizaki is the one down there. Haizaki was removed because he isn’t supposed to be a Miracle.”

RAKUZAN: 68 [05:00] 90: FUKUDA SOGO

The buzzer rang. “Fukuda Sogo, Time Out.”

Haizaki frowned in confusion. Why did their Coach ask for time out? Sure, Rakuzan was scoring fast but they expected this. Haizaki told his team to pile points for this moment. Their team was scoring and blocking fine and well according to their computations. Everything were still going according to their expectations and predictions.

“We are fine coach!” Ishida insisted even before they can totally reach their bench. That’s when Haizaki realize what’s happening. He quickly checked his team mates; they were all trembling with exhaustion. Song specially. It's to be expected, So did Mark Akashi for the whole first quarter. That feat itself was great, not to mention those ankle break. That move should not be legal.

‘Shit! You dumbass.’ Haizaki berated his own self. Why didn’t he realize sooner? ‘It’s because you are focusing in nothing but the score, idiot.” He answered his own question.

Song slapped lightly his shoulders before sitting. “No worries Haizaki. We just need this quick rest. We can go on. Rakuzan are growing stronger. We need to keep going like this.” He guzzled his water and scrambled for some ice. 

All the other seniors were doing the same thing. Ishida wiped his trembling joints before he quickly applied some gel on it.

Coach Aida winced. “They can’t possibly mean to continue. They pushed their body to the limit even when Rakuzan grew weaker in order to stock pile points. Also, they are against Kings and not to mention Akashi. Those amazing players sap energy from their opponents like no other. Even if Fukuda Sogo’s starters proved that they are top tier players too, they are still not one of those who can go toe and toe with Rakuzan without restraint.”

Hyuuga glanced at the frozen time and score. “But in order to have a chance to win, they needed to go against Rakuzan with their best line up. In 5 minutes, Rakuzan gathered 22 points. If Fukuda Sogo can hold up they might able to defend some of their points in order to win.”

Calculatingly, Coach Aida looked at Fukuda Sogo’s players. “They are critical already. They cannot last long even if they continue. What’s dangerous if they insist to play is the possibility of injury. It could even lead to permanent injury if they are not careful.”

Kagami gestured to the topic of their conversation. “They seem intent to go on.”

Coach Hoshitani gritted his teeth hard enough to the point that the players can hear his teeth complaining. “Are you not thinking of your futures?! You are at your maximum already! If you continue, forget about sprain, you will most likely permanently hurt something!”

The four looked at him defiantly. “We will play until then.”

“Don’t be stupid! You guys have your scholarships! If you get injured permanently here, you can’t continue—hey! I am the Coach here!”

The four just stood up. The other seniors who are supposed to sub them out looked on uncomfortably.

Haizaki also stood up. In a calm voice that made everyone wary he asked the planned substitutes to start their warm ups while they still have time. 

“What? We said we are fine!” Song insisted.

Haizaki lost the unusual calm that he excluded. He glared at his seniors. “You are fuckin not fine! You’re fuckin’ trembling and everything!”

“We can go on for at least two more minutes! After that you can go on and sub us since we will just be a—

“Fuck you! By then you might be injured seriously!”

“We will lose!” Song exclaimed. Closing his eyes, he repeated shakily in a lower voice.   
“We will lose. Our substitutes are weaker than what we can do if we go out there. We only have 22 lead left. Rakuzan scored the same amount in the last 5 minutes; there’s another 5 minutes left. If our team send out weaker player so early that’s waving victory. All four of us, we knew this could happen and we decided early on that we will give our all and everything needed to win this.”

The other three nodded. With their decision hard as steel, they faced the court.

With his eyes stinging, Haizaki pulled the nearest on him and dumped the player on the bench. This rough action that Fukuda Sogo didn’t encounter for two weeks now alarmed the team.

“Haizaki!” Coach Hoshitani quickly pulled his ace from the seniors. “Calm down.”

Haizaki shrugged the hands holding him. “Let go!” when he was already free, he faced the shocked starters. “Fine! If you want the win, I will get it for you so just fuckin stay here!” and he meant it. if he needed to injure Akashi he will do it. “I promise.” He quickly and roughly shoved his fist to his eyes to stop the stinging of tears.

However, the other four already saw the beginning of tears and they felt worse than if Shougo punched them. Haizaki had always been strong and rough. To see him cry for any reason at all was just wrong. For him to cry for them, it’s the worst feeling.

“Haizaki, it’s not like that. God, Haizaki.” Ishida quickly denied. Pulling the younger teen in a hug he explained. “We want to do this because we want to be able to help for your goal. You have done so much for us and we want to give something back.”

“You want to win against the GOM right?” Sam added. “Then we want to do everything we can to help you.”

Pulling out from the hug callously, Haizaki looked at them perplexed. “What? I am doing all this for you! Don’t you want to win for your last year?!"

The third years just looked confused.

"You thought that I want to win to show that I am stronger than GOM? You think that I will choose you guys to get injured for a victory that next year everybody will forget? I’ve been saying all this time how stupid Akashi for thinking of nothing but victory. What the fuck…all this time, you thought so low of me?” when the tears finally fell, it was heartbreaking.

Kise tried to shift in order to see more. “Fukuda Sogo seems to be arguing. Wait—is Shougo-kun crying?!”

The other players also tried to shift in order to confirm if that’s true. It’s difficult since all the other Fukuda Sogo players were kind of panicking. They were running around Haizaki and seem to be talking in panic. They even saw the coach hit some of his regulars before waving his hands wildly.

Kasamatsu frowned. “What are they doing? They look like chickens with no heads.”

Whatever it might be, it made the other 4 settle and step back. When the buzzer sounded, Fukuda Sogo’s line up composed of 4 senior bench and one Haizaki Shougo.

Haizaki felt no pressure or panic when the game restarted. He felt light. His body felt a little sore with exertion but not enough to affect his performance. Touching his head lightly, he felt his hair still in the braid that his father arranged this morning. 

Instead of feeling otherwise, he feels better than before even if their chance of victory was even lower then. The heavy need to win for his seniors left him after finding out that all those stupid 3rd year wanted the victory for was for him. 

'From now on, he will play just because he can. Just because he wants to. Because it’s fun.'

He faced the players with him. “Let’s have fun.”

Smiling back, they nodded and offered their closed fists. He received it with a clenched fist of his own. “Yeah!”

Kairo passed the ball to Haizaki during the throw in. Haizaki dribbled it while assessing the court. As he expected, it was back to a slightly half-court man-to-man. That means that Akashi will be marking him. 

He dribbled towards the line and did a complete drive. Akash read this and was in his destination ready to block his shoot. Though #1, Susuke, was also there, ready to receive the ball from Haizaki.

“Quasi-emperor Eye!”

Akashi’s eye widened. “Of course, Song and Susuke did marked me during the first quarter. So you have two players capable of the Quasi-Eye.” Haizaki smirked. “But seeing Susuke’s form, he cannot do it as well as Song. I can even say that you just got lucky just now to caught me of guard.”

Nevertheless, that play led to another two points for Fukuda. The game continued with the ash teen assisting his team mates as he cannot completely break free from Akashi’s eye alone to score.

Imayoshi tutted. “Fukuda Sogo is in danger. Even if they somehow are still scoring, Rakuzan is doing better.” They witness as Mibuchi did consecutive baskets.

“It’s expected. With Haizaki and Akashi locked together, it’s a battle among the remaining members. Rakuzan naturally is stronger after their spirit are back. Haizaki is helping with passing the ball excellently but Rakuzan has Akashi too and not to mention that Mayuzumi guy.” Aomine answered.

Sakurai leaned forward. “Don’t you think that the players of Fukuda Sogo are moving better? Ah, I’m sorry!”

Momoi answered the apologetic mushroom. “It’s Haizaki-kun. It’s not perfect but he is trying to copy Akashi-kun’s passing ability. Akashi-kun’s is of course perfect due to his Eye while Haizaki-kun is doing it based from observation and knowledge of his team mates.”

“It’s amazing though even if it’s not perfect. It shows that Haizaki played a lot with his team mates to achieve this level of understanding, it also helps that he has a sharp memory.” Imayoshi felt his respect for the first year rise again. “He must be good at school. What’s his IQ level?”

Momoi sweat dropped. “I am not certain. No one can really tell since Haizaki-kun often choose to just cheat and sleep through tests.”

“Oi, oi.” Aomine pointed at Fukuda’s player. “That’s the Kairo guy right?”

“Yes.”

“He is able to differentiate Mibuchi’s shoots. Just now he reacted to the Void shoot."

In the court, they can see Mibuchi regard his guard with esteem. Mibuchi ended up passing the ball to Hayama who used Double-Clutch to shoot the ball.

RAKUZAN: 100 [01:02] 101: FUKUDA SOGO

Aomine sat properly. “It’s the last play now.”

“The final showdown.”

The ball was on Fukuda Sogo’s possession. They were passing it around.

“They will use all the time passing it around?” Tatsuya asked no one in particular.

Murasakibara who stopped eating in favor of watching answered him. “That’s still a lot of time. Rakuzan will force them to let it go.”

Haizaki frowned. This arrangement…his eye widened. “Kairo, Mayuzumi is behind you!” Kairo barely pulled back from his planned drive to stop Mayuzumi from stealing the ball. 

“Here!” Susuke shouted. Kairo aimed the ball towards his location.

Haizaki tried to grasp what Rakuzan will do. There’s barely 20 seconds left. They will surely steal the ball to shoot. When? Rakuzan's best course of action is to dunk a buzzer beater but in order to do that they should make sure that he will not be free to block. As of now, he has no guards.

Will they do a buzzer beater or what? 

After 5 seconds, he noticed that the Rakuzan players were slowly closing into him. “Fuck. Now, huh?” 

A quick glance over. “Susuke! Watch out for Akashi—damn. That’s a damn good steal.” Akashi now held the ball.

Haizaki can easily deduce what Rakuzan planned. The 3 Uncrowned Kings were blocking all his possible path while Mayuzumi was guarding the middle. Kairo run towards Haizaki to help him while Akashi easily passed the Fukuda players who tried to block his path.

Jumping, Akashi executed a perfect aim. The ball flew.

“Akashi!”  
“Go!”  
“Sei-chan!”

Haizaki stepped back a few meters quickly. This confused his guards. Sprinting, Haizaki jumped high and did a backflip to heave himself past his guards. He can feel his body quickly moving in the air in a graceful arc, not long, he covered the short distance he had from Akashi. He jumped again as soon as he touched back. Then he felt himself start to fall. Before gravity can do its job, he slapped the ball out of the court. 

The buzzer sounded.

RAKUZAN: 100 [00:00] 101: FUKUDA SOGO

"The winner of the Winter Cup is Fukuda Sougo Academy!" The referee declared.

It will be remembered for a long time the loudest cheer that shook the gymnasium after that declaration. People will also remember the elation of the winners; how the Fukuda Sougo's students storm down I to the court, proud and happy.

Akashi will also forever remember the feeling of defeat mixed with satisfaction of doing all he can in a game. He will be sad but will not feel regret.

Winter High Organizers and Expectators Congratulates:🏆🏆🏆🏆

Champion: Fukuda Sougo Academy🎊🏀  
2nd: Rakuzan High School  
3rd: Seirin High School  
4th: Shoutuko High School

Your performance was spectacular and inspiring!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for this Part, that's the end. It's rushed and lousy more than normal. I just want to be done with this heavy stuffs (why did I decide to add games again) and proceed to family drama and love/friendship fluff & angst. I enjoy those. It will probably be posted as PART 4. 
> 
> A stranger told me it isn't a foul, just risky and normally won't work. I said no problem, Haizaki can do it!
> 
> About continuation, I'm in need of time away from the story plot right now. I'll probably post after a month. Just to make the story fresh again. I tried to fill you all the important plot though so that you won't feel "unfinished" vibe. It made the flow and storyline devided hut oh well.
> 
> Thanks for dropping by! See anyone still interested in a month!
> 
> ☺🐇🌸🌻🍁🍀🌲🍂💐🍻🍰☕🏯⌚
> 
> I like how colorful these are.

**Author's Note:**

> For the people who I promised to...
> 
> Thanks for those people who showed their support from the very first post!
> 
> Have a great day to all of you!
> 
> 😊☺🌸🌻🍁🍂🍀🌷🏀🌞❄☔🕢🕥⏳🍰🍻


End file.
